Echoes in the Night
by AmberLS123
Summary: Originally a one-shot based off a dream I had, I've decided to continue the story of how Basil and Amber must escape the clutches of the Napoleon of Crime.
1. Chapter 1

Echoes in the Night

Black. That was all I could see. Darkness in all directions. Up, down; left, right. And it was cold. So bitterly cold. I wrapped my arms around myself, shivering from not only the cold, but also in fear. _Where am I? How did I get here_? I couldn't remember a thing.

"H-Hello?" I called timidly, my voice barely above a whisper. I strained my ears to hear a sound, any sound, any signs of life.

But nothing. Just absolute silence.

The phrase "silent as the grave" entered my head, and I shivered again as chills went down my spine. I began to walk forward slowly, my steps echoing throughout this eerie place. I had absolutely no idea where I was going, but it was better than just sitting doing nothing. I had to find some way out.

After walking for some time, the darkness began to recede a bit, from a pitch black to a charcoal gray. I could now see a little ways away, but not very far, as a fog had seemed to settle over the area. It felt as if I'd been walking for ages, but I knew I had to keep going.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I suddenly noticed a dark shape appear several yards in front of me. I gulped nervously, wondering who or what was waiting for me in the mist. I took a couple steps forward, gathering what little courage I had left to confront the shadow. Maybe it was someone who could help me.

As I drew closer, I began to make out distinct features of the shadow. It was very tall, much taller than my height of 5 foot 4 inches, but it seemed to be hunched over a bit. Taking a few more steps forward, I could make out the features of its head. A long, hawk-like nose; large rounded ears. I even noticed a tail lying limp on the floor behind it. My heart leapt as I recognized the famous profile. If anyone could help me, it would be him. Before I could stop, I found myself call his name hopefully.

"Basil?"

No response.

The figure just stood there, as if it unaware of my presence. I took several more steps forward, and called a little louder.

"Basil?"

The figure let out a sigh. As I drew closer, he finally lifted his head and looked at me. I smiled in relief.

"Basil, it _is_ you!" I said as my steps hastened toward him. I had been alone for so long. I wanted to feel his strong arms around me. I wanted to feel the beating of his heart against mine as he wrapped me in his warm embrace. Because I knew that he would always protect me; that that's where I would always be safe.

But as my chocolate brown eyes met his emerald green ones, I froze again. Instead of the warm loving gaze I had been expecting, I was met with a look of complete and utter sorrow. His glistening eyes were filled with such sadness and despair, it caused tears to come into my own.

"Basil, what's wrong?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer.

His disheveled appearance caused me even greater concern. The famous deerstalker hat and Inverness coat was missing, along with the silk tie; his vest was ripped open, his shirt untucked and also ripped in several places. And he appeared completely exhausted.

"What happened to you?" I asked, stepping ever closer. He just looked at me, almost as if he were afraid to speak. And I noticed as I stepped toward him, he seemed to grow alarmed. I slowly held my hand out to him, but he seemed afraid to take it.

Now, only inches away from him, he gasped softly. As I reached out to touch him, he opened his mouth to say something.

But suddenly, a large shadowy figure swooped out of nowhere, stepping between me and Basil, and shoved me backwards. As I fell onto the cold floor I looked up, and to my absolute horror, Basil was gone.

I stumbled to my feet and looked all around. But there was no sign of Basil, or his captor. I immediately began running, calling out into the darkness, repeating his name over and over.

I soon lost track of time as I ran, stumbling and tripping over my own feet, groping in the darkness hoping my fingers would meet his soft fur.

I paused briefly, bent over with my hands resting on my knees, catching my breath. How on earth would I ever find him in this place?

Then, as I glanced to the right, I gasped as I saw Basil standing as before, this time his shoulders slumped and head bowed even more. I immediately sprinted to him, and gasped again when I saw the numerous cuts and bruises that covered his body.

"Oh, Basil," I whispered.

The poor mouse was shivering as I stepped closer. It was a wonder he could even stand. Again he looked to me sadly.

"Please, help me…" he whispered.

My heart broke seeing him in such a state… but my blood was also boiling. Whoever that shadow figure was would pay dearly. I wanted to make him suffer for the harm he had caused Basil.

"Basil, who did this to you?"

He hesitated, glancing around nervously as if afraid that someone was listening. I reached a hand toward him to caress his cheek. This time _I _wanted to be the one to comfort _him_, to hold him and assure him that everything was going to be ok. To protect him from all that would do him harm.

But as my fingers came within inches of his face, the same black shape appeared, forcing us apart, and shoved me backwards onto the floor again. I looked up to see Basil struggling in the grip of two black claws. A pair of glowing yellow eyes gazed down at me, white fangs flashing as the monster's laughter echoed all around us. I froze in terror at the sight.

_Ratigan_.

I recalled all the horrible things I knew about the criminal mastermind. The millions he'd stolen, the widows and orphans he'd drowned, the hundreds of innocents he'd harmed…and the beating he'd given Basil on the clock tower of Big Ben. He was even more terrifying in person.

I snapped out of it when I heard Basil calling my name.

"Amber! Amber, get out of here!" Although he was using all his strength to try to get free, Basil was very weak, and the rat's viselike grip held him firmly in place.

"Aw, how sweet," Ratigan said mockingly, a smirk plastered on his face. "He cares more for your wellbeing than his own."

I slowly rose to my feet to face the nefarious Professor, feeling extremely intimidated. Basil was tall for a mouse, but Ratigan was well over head and shoulders taller than even he. I felt so small and insignificant as I looked up at him, but the love and protection I felt for the mouse in his tight grip lessened my fear of him. "Let him go!" I demanded angrily.

Ratigan only gave a chuckle at this, apparently finding it amusing that a small 20 year old girl was demanding something of him, the Napoleon of Crime. "Hmm…I think not. This mouse has been a thorn in my side for years; and now that I have him in my clutches, do you really expect me to just let him go?" He chuckled again, this time more darkly. "Au contraire, my dear. You see, I'm afraid he belongs to _me_ now. And there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Unfortunately, he was right. There was nothing I could do. There was no possible way I could fight him, especially without a weapon. I looked to Basil helplessly. Of course he tried to put on a brave front, but I noticed that he was trembling slightly. He knew firsthand just what Ratigan was capable of, and had the scars to prove it. The thought of being his prisoner was terrifying, to the both of us.

Ratigan clearly knew that he held all the cards, and chuckled once more. "You might as well find a new hero to fantasize over," he taunted with a smile. "Ta-ta, my dear." With a dramatic flourish of his cape, he turned and walked away, dragging Basil along beside him.

I clenched my fists by my side. Weapon or no weapon, I knew I had to do whatever it took to save Basil.

With a yell, I leapt at the Professor and began pounding on his back as hard as I could. And although the attack seemed to surprise him, it clearly wasn't doing him any harm at all. He laughed harshly at my feeble attempt to stop him, and turned grabbed my wrist, twisting it painfully and causing me to cry out.

Basil growled in anger. "Leave her alone, you filthy _rat_!" he yelled. He sunk his teeth into Ratigan's hand, causing him to scream in pain. While Ratigan was distracted, Basil yelled, "Amber, run!"

However, I stubbornly refused. "No! I'm not leaving you!" I latched onto Ratigan's other arm, trying to loosen his grip long enough for Basil to get away.

But Ratigan was still too strong, and despite both our efforts, he kept a firm grip on Basil. With a growl of anger, he shoved me to the ground again, livid with rage at what Basil had called him. "I…AM NOT…A RAT!" he roared in Basil's face, shaking him violently with each word.

"NO!" I screamed. "Stop it! Let him go!"

Ratigan turned back to me, bloodshot eyes flashing, causing me to freeze in fear as he towered over me. As Basil groaned faintly in pain, the rat's mouth curved into a sickening grin, and he held Basil forward towards me.

"You want him?" he asked. "Fine. Come get him."

With that, Ratigan strode away, dragging Basil away from me once more. As Basil began calling my name, I struggled to get to my feet, afraid that I would lose him again.

And so the chase resumed. I ran as fast as I could, following the sounds of Basil's cries and Ratigan's laughter. They faded from view, and I lost them to the darkness again. Tears stung my eyes as I stumbled forward blindly. I had to find him, and I wasn't leaving without him.

By now, my run had slowed significantly, and I was growing tired. I felt so sluggish, as if my feet wouldn't cooperate. It was quiet once again. I felt like kicking myself. If only I were stronger! I felt horrible for not being able to protect Basil. If it had been me in danger, Basil would have saved me by now. But I had let Ratigan take him away, and there was no telling what horrible things that rat was doing to him.

Tears began streaming down my face. I was beginning to give up hope of ever seeing my beloved detective again. But then I saw another shadow ahead. It was smaller this time. As I got closer, I thought it looked like someone laying on the floor. When I heard a soft groan, I gasped and rushed forward.

Sure enough, it was Basil, lying on his side, covered in even more cuts and bruises. He flinched when he saw me approaching; but when he saw it was me, he sighed in relief. I knelt down by his side as he sat up painfully. I opened my mouth to speak, but he hastily put a finger to his lips and shook his head. I nodded in understanding. I didn't speak for fear that Ratigan was nearby and would take Basil away from me again.

We sat there for several minutes, just gazing at each other, afraid to speak. How would we ever escape this nightmare?

Basil suddenly inhaled sharply and grasped his ribs. I winced as I saw the various marks that covered his body. It was clear that Ratigan had punished him thoroughly for calling him a "rat." Tears came into my eyes again and I mouthed the words "I'm sorry."

Basil looked up at me again, shaking his head. He didn't speak, but I knew that he was trying to tell me that it was not my fault. Yet I still felt guilty for not being able to keep Ratigan from hurting him.

Seeing the my downcast face, Basil slowly extended his hand towards me. I reached out as well to take his hand in mine.

Yet before I could even touch him, to my horror, Ratigan suddenly appeared again, looming up out of the darkness behind Basil. I screamed at the sight, and before Basil could react, Ratigan grabbed him from behind and began dragging him away.

"NO! Please no!" I screamed, but all I got in response was a harsh laugh from Ratigan. I scrambled to my feet again as they faded into the dark, Basil struggling with all his might and calling my name. I automatically broke out into a run, but I was so tired. I felt as if I was moving in slow motion. I had to move faster!

The sounds of Basil's cries and Ratigan's laughter faded more and more, until I was once again left alone in the dark. I called to Basil over and over, but the only response I got was my own voice echoing back at me.

I paused to rest once more, wondering how on earth I would ever be able to go on. I lifted my head, and there was yet another shadow ahead of me. As I drew closer, I saw that it was indeed Basil again. Hearing me approaching, Basil turned to me, relief in his eyes, but he glanced around hastily. Both of us expected Ratigan to jump out of the shadows at any moment. I then broke out into a run at full speed, my weariness forgotten. I couldn't lose him again.

Basil took a few staggering steps towards me as well, reaching both hands out to me. Each of us longed to at least touch the other, if only for a moment. I urged myself faster, growing ever closer, closing the distance between us.

With only a few feet between us, I lunged towards Basil, my hands extended in front of me. But something suddenly yanked Basil backward, causing both of us to cry out in horror. Ratigan's maniacal laughter echoed all around as he yet again pulled Basil out of my reach and carried him away.

I soon lost track of time as this same process was repeated over and over. I would see Basil ahead of me, and run to him as fast as my legs could carry me. Our fingers would be just mere inches away from each other when Ratigan would appear and drag him away. I would follow the sounds of his laughter and Basil calling my name until I finally found him, only to have that monster take him away from me again.

I grew more and more discouraged as I stumbled along in the darkness. How I wished I could just take Basil away from this place; I longed for us to be able to hold each other, kiss each other tenderly; just to feel safe in each other's arms.

I had slowed down to a walk, and began to grow more worried as the minutes ticked by. By this time, I had usually found him. What was taking so long? I began to panic, rushing forward blindly, calling out to Basil, hoping for some kind of response. But none came.

No, I couldn't accept it. Basil had to be here somewhere, he just HAD to. I continued to move forward, tripping over my own feet in clumsiness, my eyes stinging from the tears that were now streaming down my cheeks. My broken cries were only hurled back at me as they echoed throughout the darkness. It seemed as if hours had passed by…but there was no sign of Basil, or the monster that had taken him.

I finally sank to the floor in defeat, holding my head in my hands, and sobbed uncontrollably.

He was gone. My beloved detective was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <em>And then I woke up<em>.**

**Yep, this was an ACTUAL dream I had two nights ago. True, I added a few details to make it more interesting, such as some of the dialogue between me and Ratigan, since I couldn't remember exactly what we said to each other... but 98% of this is exactly what happened. The dark place I was in was just like I described it, and all of what Basil said really happened, and the feelings I was having was true. And I know some parts of it may seem kinda sappy, but I've never written anything even remotely close to romance before, so please bear with me ^_^**

**I felt so sad when I woke up because I wasn't able to save him. I always hope that Basil makes his way into my dreams...but I admit I sure wasn't expecting something like this... It was so frustrating!**

**You know, I've never written about ME before. I've drawn pics of me and Basil together, but I've never written me interacting with him before...despite the circumstances of that dream, I actually enjoyed writing us interacting with each other. Definitely makes me want to do more! Maybe a sequel to this in which I find a solution to save him? **

**Hum...so yeah...me and my strange dreams. I really ought to keep a dream journal... might make for some interesting reading later** =D


	2. Chapter 2

I lost track of time as I sat there, my head on my knees, crying until I could cry no more. I just couldn't believe that he was gone. His cries echoed in my mind as I recalled that rat dragging him away from me, time and time again. And it was my fault. I felt overwhelmed with guilt because I couldn't save him. Where was he now? Was he even alive? I knew I just had to find him…somehow. But where would I even begin to look? All I could see was a gray fog stretching in all directions.

Despite all these doubts, I finally rose to my feet, filled with a fierce determination. I would search everywhere. I would walk until my feet were blistered and bleeding and I collapsed from exhaustion. And then I would crawl. But I would _not_ rest until I had found him.

And so began my journey once again. As I moved forward, I would call his name out occasionally, straining my ears for a response. But all I could hear was my own echo thrown back at me.

Some time later- minutes, hours, days…I couldn't tell- I finally saw something rising up out of the mist. At first, I thought it was my tired eyes playing tricks on me. But as I drew closer, I saw that it was indeed a large wall in front of me. And there it was…a small wooden door. I began to run, hope rising inside me. Surely Basil would be in there…he had to be.

As I reached the door, I placed a hand hesitantly on the handle. But to my surprise, it wasn't locked, and I quickly stepped inside, shutting it quietly behind me so as not to alert anyone who might be inside.

I found myself inside a large hallway, the stone floor and walls reminding me of a medieval castle. I took one of the lanterns hanging from the wall to light the way as I continued on my quest.

I wandered around for some time through the twists and turns of the large hall, jumping at every sound and shadow. Occasionally, I would come across a wood door with iron hinges, but each one was locked. I grew more and more frustrated with each one. But after trying about twenty or so, the last door I came to actually opened. I took a quick glance around the hallway to make sure that I wasn't being followed before quietly stepping inside.

I was in a large room, filled with what appeared to be five cells. I gulped nervously as it dawned on me that this must be a dungeon. Each of the doors had a small barred window near the bottom, so I took a look inside each one, holding my lantern up to try to pierce the darkness inside. But my heart sank as each one I looked in was empty.

As I came to the last one, I jumped as I thought I heard a noise inside. I stooped down slowly, afraid of what I might find inside the dark cell. I held the light up to the barred window, and my eyes grew wide as I could make out a mouse lying on the floor on his side, his back facing me. As my shadow blocked out the light, he sighed wearily. "Please, Ratigan," he said quietly. "Just leave me in peace."

My heart leapt at the voice. "Basil…?" I asked hopefully.

The mouse gasped and rolled over, propping himself on one arm. "Amber?" he whispered incredibly. "Is that really you?"

The lantern I was holding clattered to the floor as my legs collapsed under me. "Yes!" I said, relief washing over me as I clutched the bars in my hands. "Yes, it's me!"

The chains on his wrists and ankles clanked together as Basil hastily crawled to the door. Finally, at long last, our outstretched hands met. I reached through the bars as far as I could to wrap my arms around him.

"I thought…I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.

"Sh, it's ok," I said, tears running down my face and into his hair as I hugged him as close as I could through the bars. "I'm here."

I felt the poor mouse trembling slightly in my arms from all that he had been through. As he rested his head against the door, I began to lightly rub his back and shoulders, gently massaging them to try to help calm his nerves, but immediately stopped when I heard him groan in pain. I removed my hands from him, feeling a sticky substance coating my fingers. As I pulled my hand back, I gasped as the light revealed the deep ruby red of blood on my fingers. "I-I'm so sorry," I said, pulling my hands back through the bars. "I hurt you-"

"No!" Basil gasped out, chains rattling as he reached through the bars and grabbed my hand. "Don't let go…please…"

My heart broke at the sight, but I nodded in understanding. If we let go, we might be pulled apart again as we had so many times already. I hastily wiped the blood on my shirt and took his hands back in mine.

We sat like that for several minutes, just holding on to each other. The dim light from my lantern exposed several cuts on his face, as well as a black eye. The poor thing. He was even more injured than the last time I had seen him.

"Oh, Basil," I whispered as I cupped his face gently, "what has he done to you?"

"I'll be alright," he replied, reaching up and placing his hand over mine. "I'm just glad that you're safe."

"I'm so sorry for all this," I said, hanging my head shamefully. "I couldn't….I-I couldn't stop him…"

"No, no, no, no," he said softly, "Amber, darling, look at me." He gently tilted my head up and caressed my cheek, lightly brushing the tears away. "Do not blame yourself for this. Ratigan is the one at fault here, not you."

I nodded, wiping my eyes with the back of my sleeve. A sudden anger flared inside me. "I swear I won't rest until you're free from him," I said with determination. "We need to get you out of here."

"How?" Basil asked dismally. "Ratigan keeps the keys on his person at all times, and there's nothing to pick the locks with."

"I…I don't know. But we'll find a way. I promise."

We sat in silence for a few moments, racking our brains for a plan.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" I asked.

"Not a clue," he answered, shaking his head. "I can't seem to remember anything. I woke up in this dark place, with Ratigan looming over me. How did you get here?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything either."

"I still don't understand," Basil said, shaking his head. "He should be dead-" he stopped mid-sentence, eyes growing wide.

My heart leapt as I hastily looked over my shoulder, but I saw nothing. "What?" I whispered. "What is it?"

"I…I-I thought I heard footsteps…" I felt his hands begin to tremble in mine. "You have to leave," he said urgently. "_Now_. I-If he finds you here-"

"No," I refused. "I'm not leaving without you. He'll have to pry you out of my cold, dead arms before-"

Basil winced. "Please don't say that…"

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing in embarrassment. "But…I-I can't stand to lose you again."

"Darling, please…" he begged.

"No," I repeated.

"Amber…" I felt my heart break as he sighed, hanging his head dejectedly. "It's over. He's won. For years I've tried to put an end to his crimes. And I…I've failed. Time and time again, he's proven that his intelligence far exceeded mine, yet I still defied him. And now I have to pay the consequences."

I realized that he was quickly falling into one of his deep depressions. "Is that what he's been telling you?" I asked. "Basil, honey, you know not to believe that rat's lies! You're the Great Mouse Detective; you can't give up! That's exactly what he wants." I tilted his face up, but he kept his eyes lowered, refusing to meet mine. "The game's not over yet."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that, my dear."

I gasped and froze at the sound of the voice behind me. Basil's head jerked up, his eyes widened in horror, the color draining from his face, as he gazed over my shoulder…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Ok, I know I'm probably running this thing into the ground, but I couldn't leave that first chapter like it was... <strong>

**I didn't actually dream this chapter like I did the first one. This is my attempt to actually finish the story though. And I've got two more chapters planned! =D**

**And I'm sure these next few chapters will also spawn some pictures from me just like the first one did... ^_^**

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger...I'm becoming rather fond of those... *mwahahaha***


	3. Chapter 3

I trembled in fear as I turned around to face the monster behind me, looking up into the cold eyes of Professor Ratigan.

"Now this is certainly interesting," he remarked thoughtfully. "The lovely damsel has come to the rescue of her knight in shining armor. Quite the lucky mouse, aren't you, Basil?"

Recovering from the initial fright of Ratigan's sudden appearance, the detective glared up at his foe. But I felt his hands trembling slightly in mine, whether in fear or rage or a combination of the two.

"I must admit," Ratigan continued, speaking to me, "you're turning out to be much more determined than I had expected. I expected you to give up after failing so many times."

I flinched at his cruel words, but felt Basil squeeze my hands in reassurance. I wished I could be as brave as him. But his being right there beside me, albeit with a door separating us, gave me the courage to face the rat. "W-Well, you don't know me," I said, my voice shaking.

"On the contrary…I know quite a bit about you." I looked up at Ratigan in surprise as he began to describe me. "You're 'the quiet girl'; the loner, keeping mostly to yourself rather than socializing with others. You're very guarded, even around those few you're close to, but you're always willing to lend a helping hand to those who need it. You're very protective of those you love. And you hate having attention drawn to yourself," he added with a smile as I began to blush in embarrassment. "Yet despite these qualities, you're very hard on yourself. You have little self-esteem or self-confidence, and you have a difficult time moving on from the mistakes you've made in your past."

My eyes grew wide in fright as I listened. "H-How do you know all this?" I whispered.

"Because, you are like an intricate little puzzle, and…well, I am a Professor after all, and solving puzzles is my specialty. Much like your dear detective," he added with a chuckle.

"Basil is _nothing_ like you!" I replied angrily.

"Oh, we're much more alike than you think, my dear. The only real difference is that I use my powers for more…nefarious purposes. But we're talking about you now. You intrigue me, and when I find something of such interest…I learn as much information about it as I can."

My heart beat faster as Ratigan loomed over me, and I leaned closer towards Basil, though the cell door kept us apart. It terrified me that this villain knew so much about me.

"So…what to do with you?" Ratigan remarked thoughtfully.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll kill you," Basil threatened through gritted teeth.

"Bold words, detective," Ratigan replied, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Need I remind you of your place?"

Basil glared at the rat with utter hatred in his eyes, but I couldn't help noticing the slight shudder that went through his body as I held his hands through the bars. He'd been through so much already…I wasn't sure he could take much more.

"Now, as I was saying…" Shooting a warning glance at Basil so that he wouldn't interrupt again, the rat then turned back to me with…almost like a polite smile. It amazed me how he could change so easily from a threatening monster to a refined gentleman. "I'm afraid releasing you is simply out of the question, my dear. Which leaves us two options: either I keep you here as my prisoner, locking you up in your own dirty little cell away from your hero; or…I simply kill you."

My heart increased its already frantic pace, and I felt very cowardly as I trembled slightly before the criminal mastermind. I jumped as Basil suddenly snarled in rage, the manacles on his wrists clanging as he pulled on the bars separating us with all his might. "You stay away from her, you bloody sewer rat!"

Suddenly, Ratigan grabbed me roughly by one arm and dragged me backwards several feet, and I fell to the floor with a grunt as he released me. As I looked up, I gasped in horror as Ratigan thrust both hands through the barred window and grabbed Basil by the throat, cutting off his air.

"My patience is wearing thin," Ratigan growled, his grip growing tighter around Basil's neck. Basil's eyes were wide with shock as he struggled, pulling at Ratigan's hands, choking and gasping for just a small breath; but the villain's grip was too strong. "Now I'm getting tired of your insolence," the rat continued, "you insufferable little-"

"No, please Ratigan!" I cried, begging for him to stop. "Leave him alone! I'll do anything, please!"

Ratigan's yellow eyes flashed in the dim light as he glared over his shoulder at me, not relinquishing his hold on Basil a bit. "Anything?" he asked, his voice a low hiss as the monster inside him was beginning to rise to the surface.

"Y-Yes," I replied hastily, as Basil was quickly growing faint from being suffocated. "I'll do w-whatever you want…just p-please, don't hurt him."

Thankfully, Ratigan was actually able to gain control of himself, and several agonizing moments later, he finally released Basil. There was a clatter of chains as the mouse collapsed to the stone floor inside his cell, coughing and gasping to fill his aching lungs with air. How I longed to go to him, to make certain he was alright. But that rat remained between us, towering over me as he stood to his full height; a truly frightening sight as I looked up from my position on my hands and knees. Although he regarded me with a stern look in his eyes, Ratigan actually seemed to be considering my offer. I gulped nervously, anxious about what was ticking in that brilliant but twisted mind of his. At long last, he seemed to make up his mind, and I was shocked by his words.

"Join me."

My first reaction was confusion. Join him? As in, become like one of his minions? However, everything became painfully clear as he explained.

"Recall how I spoke earlier of some good qualities you possess? Well, today, you have also proven your dedication and loyalty to dear Basil. And of course, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have someone so loyal to _me_."

My heart began pounding even louder, and I had a horrible, sick feeling growing in the pit of my stomach.

"You see, my dear," Ratigan continued, "good, reliable, trustworthy help is so very difficult to come by these days. Of course I have dozens of subordinates in my little organization at my command. But to have someone such as you serving me…such dedication would be invaluable to me.

"So, here is my proposition: Join me; pledge your loyalty to me and only me…and in return, I assure you that no harm will come to your precious detective."

_This is crazy_! I thought. I couldn't work for this, this… rat! He was a criminal! If I were to join him, that would make me a criminal too!

I took a shaky breath, considering his words, trying to gather my thoughts. There had to be a catch, a trick…but I was desperate. "You promise?" I asked.

Ratigan smiled ever so sweetly. "I am a mouse of my word."

_You're not a mouse at all_, I thought to myself, knowing that to say so out loud would be suicide.

"N-No, Amber," Basil said hoarsely, "D-Don't listen-"

"Shut up," Ratigan snapped, banging on the cell door loudly with a tightly clenched fist, causing both Basil and me to jump. Turning back to me with a smile, Ratigan extended his right hand to me. "So, Miss Amber…do we have an accord?"

I looked to Basil, who shook his head quickly, brows knitted together in worry.

I looked back at Ratigan, who smiled amiably, his hand still reaching down to me.

What choice did I have? It was either be killed automatically; or taken prisoner and kept separated from Basil forever; or to serve Ratigan. Which was also like being his prisoner… but at least this way Basil wouldn't suffer. If this was the only way to for him to be safe, then so be it.

Unable to answer out loud because of the lump in my throat, I nodded silently in agreement, placing my hand in Ratigan's, sealing my fate…and Basil's as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I've just noticed I seem to be throwing the word "rat" around a lot in this story...I'd better be on the lookout for Felicia. Sure she can't eat me since I'm human, but still...she's got claws!<strong>

**This chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I just couldn't decide what to say. I got to the point of acting the whole scene out in real life to try to help...when I was alone of course**

**Ok, I need your guy's opinions on something for the next chapter. Would you like for part of the next chapter to be from Basil's point of view? I think I already know the answer, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Excellent," said Ratigan with a smile as he pulled me gently to my feet. He may have been a rat, but at least he had manners. He swept past me to the exit and opened the door. "Well," he said, holding the door open for me, "Shall we?"

But I seemed to be frozen to the spot. I just couldn't make myself move. My shoulders shook slightly, and I felt tears stinging my eyes. This would be the last time I ever saw Basil again.

"Please, Ratigan," I asked quietly. "May I at least say goodbye?"

Ratigan hesitated, but remarkably, he nodded and granted my request. "You have precisely two minutes," he said, pulling out his pocket watch.

Before he could even finish his sentence, I ran over to the cell door and knelt down by the little window, fighting back tears. I looked down at the floor, unable to meet Basil's gaze. I felt as if I were betraying him by agreeing to work for Ratigan like this. Basil was the world's greatest detective; joining forces with a criminal would make me the enemy.

"I can't let you do this," Basil said urgently, both hands gripping my shoulders.

"What else can I do?" I replied sadly. "You heard the choices he gave me. At least this way, I know you'll be okay."

"But it's not worth this! Working for that-" he stopped, but I knew just what he was thinking.

"Anything is worth keeping you safe," I replied.

He hung his head sadly. "No, it's not-"

"Don't say that," I interjected, trying to prevent him from falling into another depression. "You're Basil of Baker Street, the Great Mouse Detective for cryin' out loud. You've been one of my hero's for…well, pretty much ever since I was a kid." I reached through the bars and tilted his head up to look at me. "So don't think for second that you're not worth it."

Basil had never been known to be an emotional person. Some even claimed that he didn't have a heart; that he was more of a calculating machine than a living being. However, as I looked into those eyes, I caught a rare glimpse of the mouse he really was. "Thank you," he whispered, reaching up and taking my hand back in his.

"You're welcome," I replied with a small smile. I heard Ratigan clear his throat behind me, and I realized that time was slipping away all too quickly. "I'm still sorry for everything," I continued. "I didn't mean for all this to happen. If I were stronger, or braver, or smarter, maybe I could have prevented all this. But… I'm not. I just…I hope you can forgive me."

Basil cupped my face gently. "I told you, none of this is your fault. You've done nothing wrong. This has been going on between Ratigan and me for years, and now I've lost. But you have no idea what this monster is capable of. Look at what he's done to me; and he won't think twice of doing the same to you." I flinched at that. "I don't want you getting in the middle of all this. I'll never forgive myself if you were to get hurt."

"I just want you to be safe," I whispered.

"I know," he replied. "But I'll be fine. It's _you_ I'm worried about."

"So long as she behaves, she will be completely safe," Ratigan interjected with a smug grin. But, looking down at his watch, he tsk-ed sadly. "Ah, unfortunately, I'm afraid it's time to go. Come along, my dear."

"Please, not yet," Basil pleaded as he gripped my hands tighter. "Just a few more minutes-"

"I said, time is up," Ratigan replied. Giving his shoulders a shrug, he said, "Besides, who knows? If the two of you behave yourselves, I just might allow her to come back down here to see you."

I both froze as the meaning of those words sunk in. "What?" I asked incredibly. "You said you'd let him go!"

A terrible feeling came over me as Ratigan smiled the most evil of smiles. "I never said anything of the sort."

Basil and I both gasped in shock. "Yes, you did!" I cried. "You said-"

"I said I wouldn't harm Basil, not that I would let him go free. That was my offer, and _you_ agreed to it. Now, I'm keeping my word, as I said. He will be safe…here, in this little cell. And he will remain unharmed…so long as you obey me."

"No!" I yelled, furious that I had been tricked so easily. "You can't do this!"

"In fact, I can. And I will. Now, for the last time, come!"

I cried out in alarm as Ratigan grabbed my right arm and began pulling me away. But I held on to Basil as best I could as he gripped my free hand in both of his. I felt as if my arms were being pulled out of socket as the two foes were seemingly locked in a fierce tug of war. However, I felt my fingers slipping, and our fingertips brushed together one last time before I was pulled away. The chains on Basil's wrists clanged as he pounded on the cell door furiously, shouting threats at Ratigan. But it did no good.

I did everything in my power to get away from the rat, kicking and screaming as he backed away towards the door, dragging me along with him. After a few moments of struggling, Ratigan managed to get me out into the hallway and used his long tail to pull the door to since his hands were occupied with restraining me. I caught one last glimpse of Basil, reaching his manacled hands through he barred window towards me, his face barely visible as the light from my discarded lantern on the floor flickered dimly. The last thing I saw was the look of terror and sorrow reflected in his glistening eyes…and then the door slammed shut with a resolute _bang_.

"No!" I cried, still trying to get free. "Please, don't do this! Please! Basil!"

However, Ratigan ignored my pleas and continued to drag me down the hallway. I could still hear Basil calling my name, but it grew more and more faint as I was pulled away. I struggled all the while, digging my heels into the floor and thrashing about. That didn't work, so I suddenly went limp in his grasp, making my body a deadweight. But nothing I did could phase the rat. As I began struggling again, Ratigan finally got tired of it. Whirling me around to face him, I suddenly found myself pinned against the cold stone wall. I grew more frustrated as the tears finally took over. Though it doesn't happen often, I always cry when I'm extremely angry… this was definitely one of those times. I could hardly see straight I was so enraged, although the tears partially contributed to that. I struck out blindly at the rat, wishing I were stronger so I could give him what he deserved. However, he easily subdued me, grabbing both my wrists and pinning them to the wall on either side of my head.

"My, my, but you're spirited, aren't you?" Ratigan remarked as he held me tight. "There's no need for such a fuss, Miss Amber, there really isn't. I am keeping my end of the bargain after all; now it's time for you to keep yours." He leaned in close to my face, his dark cold eyes boring into mine. "So I suggest you cease struggling this instant."

Remembering our agreement, I did as he said and froze; so long as I obeyed him, Basil would remain safe.

"That's more like it," said Ratigan with a smile as he released me. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief embroidered with a golden letter "R" and, to my surprise, offered it to me to dry my eyes. However, I glared at him angrily in response, and instead wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

Ratigan chuckled in amusement as he tucked the handkerchief back into his pocket. Still trapped between him and the wall, I simply hung my head in defeat.

"It truly pains me to have to take such measures," he said with a sigh, "but I'm afraid your little outburst has proven that this is a necessary precaution." Confused, I looked up, and my heart pounded as I saw that he held a length of rope in his hands. "Besides, we can't have you trying to escape, now can we?"

My mind screamed at me to run, but what was the point? He would easily catch up to me. And it was no use to fight; I simply wasn't strong enough. More importantly, I was afraid to do anything against him. I had seen the furious rage he possessed; and I was scared that if I did anything to upset him, in addition to punishing me, he would hurt Basil as well.

"Hold out your hands," he instructed, breaking my thoughts.

My hands trembled as I obediently held them out in front of me. I felt the rough fibers of the rope tightening as Ratigan bound my wrists together and tied the knots securely, leaving a bit of length at the end and holding it in his hand like a leash. Taking a lantern from its hook on the wall to light the way, Ratigan then turned and walked away, giving the rope a gentle tug, and I followed behind. Looking back over my shoulder into the dark hallway behind me, I could still hear the faint sound of Basil's cries as Ratigan led me further and further away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Well this was certainly a depressing chapter :/**

**I know I said I'd do it for this one, but I promise I will definitely do the next chapter in Basil's POV **

**So...Whatever will we do now? Can our heroine somehow escape Ratigan's clutches? Or will she actually have to become a part of his criminal regime in order to ensure Basil's safety? Will Basil himself be able to escape and come to the rescue? Or has Ratigan finally defeated him once and for all? Tune in next time to find out, same bat-time, same bat-channel!**

**Er, wait...wrong fandom**...


	5. Chapter 5

I continued shouting long after Ratigan took Amber away, alternating between calling her name and cursing that depraved sewer rat. Though the rational part of my mind knew it would be in vain, I threw myself against the door of my cell repeatedly, giving no thought to reason as I feebly attempted to knock it down. I dug my nails into the door, accomplishing nothing but leaving faint scratches in the wood. Using every technique I had ever learned, I threw punch after punch, blow after blow at the door until my knuckles were bruised and bleeding.

I grew weaker and weaker as I continued my assault on the obstacle before me, until finally I collapsed to the hard floor in exhaustion. My entire body ached from the wounds I had received earlier, and I longed for a drink of water as my voice was hoarse and strained from overuse. The light from Amber's discarded lantern flickered as the wick burned down; minutes later, it burned out completely, and I was engulfed in complete darkness.

I knew not how long I lay there; minutes, hours, days…not that it mattered. All I knew was that Ratigan had won, and I would never see Amber again.

How or why this girl affected me so is a mystery I'd never solve. I'd always harbored a distrust of females. After all, their motives are most inscrutable. But for whatever reason, I felt…an intense sense of protection toward her. I'd made it my life's work to protect the innocent…but I had failed _her_. The last glimpse I caught of her, that look of absolute terror on her face…that image would haunt me for the rest of my days. Just to think of her in the clutches of that despicable fiend…

What was his game? What did he want with her? Surely he had enough minions in his criminal organization…why was he so interested in her? My mind felt as if it was tearing itself to pieces as I tried to come up with the answers, and I felt that I would surely go insane.

I should have been able to save her. I should have kept her safe. But I couldn't. And now she was suffering as a result of my failure.

That was the reason why I rarely allowed anyone to become close to me. I'd made countless enemies in my line of work, and they would use any means necessary to weaken me, even threatening or harming those I loved without the slightest hesitation.

As I lay there, I was tormented by images of Ratigan dragging Amber away from me. I longed to see her again, just to know that she was safe. I couldn't bear to think of what he might be doing to her at this very moment...

_Get a hold of yourself, Basil!_ I thought angrily, pounding my fist on the floor. Here I was feeling sorry for myself, when I should be doing all in my power to free her! I closed my eyes, shutting out the rest of the world, and focused all my energies upon devising a plan to escape. For the time being, I would have to be patient…and wait.

….

Ratigan continued leading me through the winding halls, his keys clinking together noisily as he unlocked yet another door. I wondered if the ones to Basil's cell door and the manacles on his wrists were on that ring of keys. But I knew I would never be able to get them from him; Ratigan was far too intelligent and would see through any attempt to distract him.

As we wound through the maze of halls, I tried to memorize the way in case I could ever escape and go back and free Basil; but there were so many twists and turns as we passed through door after door, and I became so confused that I finally gave up. After that, I kept my head bowed sadly, watching Ratigan's long snake-like tail trailing after him.

I was no longer crying. Now I just felt…numb. It didn't seem real, all this that was happening: that Basil would forever remain a prisoner of his archenemy; that I would never see him again; that I was now being forced to work for Ratigan in order to ensure Basil's safety. I wondered again why he was so intent on my joining him, and just what it was that he expected me to do.

As if he'd read my mind, Ratigan began to speak, and since neither of us had spoken a word since he'd bound my wrists, I jumped as the sound of his voice broke my thoughts.

"Now," he said, glancing at me over his shoulder, "to begin with, your duties will mainly consist of cleaning. Scrubbing floors, washing dishes, dusting; things of that nature. You are also to be my personal servant, and you will do as I say without question. Is that clear?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Yes, _Professor_," he emphasized.

"Y-Yes, Professor," I repeated quietly.

"That's better," he replied with a smile. "If you perform your duties well, you will be promoted so to speak to a higher position. Just as my other minions, you will have the opportunity to climb your way up the ladder and have a better position in my organization. Some day, if you work hard enough, you could even become my second in command."

_In other words, _I thought, _instead of being the maid, I would be promoted to 'thug_.'

As we continued on, the corridor began to widen, and soon we were passing through an elaborately decorated hall. The rich dark violet carpet on the stone floor now muffled our footsteps. Moonlight shown through beautiful stained glass windows, filling the place with a soft bluish hue. Intricately woven tapestries hung from the walls, golden scrollwork covered the huge columns that seemed to be holding up the cathedral like ceilings, and dark gargoyle statues stood as sentries as their eyes seemed to follow us as we walked. Every detail reflected the taste and wealth of the criminal mastermind.

Briefly distracted by the beauty of this place, I had slowed down a bit as I gazed at the sights around me.

"Do try to keep up, darling," said Ratigan, giving the rope a sharp tug. However, his tone was not harsh, and he chuckled in amusement as he turned to me with a smile. "Certainly an improvement from my last abode in the sewers, wouldn't you agree?"

"It's beautiful," I replied with a nod. "Purple is my favorite color."

"Ah, you have excellent taste. I'm rather fond of it myself. Ah, here we are," he said, gesturing grandly at the large doors that loomed up in front of us. The two armed mice standing guard opened the doors, bowing slightly as we passed.

This room was just as ornate as the rest of the castle. More red banners and tapestries hung from the ceiling emblazed with a golden letter "R," and a large throne sat at the far end of the room. I gasped at the pile of gold and jewels that lay scattered all about. Several mice were gathered around a large white fountain flowing with champagne instead of water, temporarily forgetting their drinks as their attention turned to us. Three more ran up to Ratigan and took his top hat and coat, then place a regal purple robe about his shoulders. I jumped as I heard a harsh cackling behind me and turned to see a hideous peg-legged bat grinning up at me. The other mice laughed at my startled reaction as I backed away until I bumped into Ratigan's broad chest.

"Who's dis, Boss?" the bat asked with a toothy grin.

"This is my guest, and you are not to touch," said Ratigan as he placed an arm comfortingly around my shoulders. "You'll have to forgive Fidget, my dear. He's severely lacking in manners. And what are the rest of you lot gawking at? Quit idling about and get back to work!"

Before the words even got out of his mouth, the other mice turned and hastily made for the door, pushing and shoving each other out of the way. "Not you, nitwit!" Ratigan growled, grabbing Fidget by the ears and causing him to howl in surprise. Besides us three, only few armed mice whom I took to be bodyguards remained in the room.

"Blundering idiots," Ratigan mumbled under his breath. Looking over at the fountain, he sighed exasperatingly. "And look at the mess they've made!" But then, suddenly remembering that I was there, he smiled apologetically. "I suppose that can be your first task. Fidget, be a dear and bring Miss Amber a bucket and mop."

"Sure thing, Boss," the creepy little bat said, his peg leg thudding against the marble floor as scampered off.

Ratigan lifted my hands up and began to remove the rope binding them together. As I rubbed the life back into my hands, Ratigan placed both hands on my shoulders. "Aw, don't look so despondent, my dear. It's not as bad as it seems. Remember what I told you? These menial tasks I give you are only temporary. Prove yourself to be a hard worker, and I will be sure to reward you. But remember," he warned, tilting my chin up to look at him, "if you step out of line, your precious detective will suffer the consequences along with you."

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I nodded. "Yes, Professor."

There was more thudding and clunking as Fidget returned with his arms full with a bucket of water and mop. As he approached, he slipped on a puddle of champagne and spilled some of the water from the bucket.

"Oops…!"

"Watch what you're doing, you stupid little-!"

Not wanting to be subject to Ratigan's wrath, poor Fidget scrambled to his feet and thrust the mop into my hands, then ran away for dear life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>**Here it is! Chapter 5 is finally done, with the first part in Basil's POV as promised! ^_^**

**But boy it's hard trying to think like Basil! I'm afraid I've made him totally out of character here. But oh well. And I hope I'm not making my character seem too cowardly. I'm trying to think just what I would do in such a situation: well, frankly, if Ratigan were real and I was to meet him, I'd probably be terrified of him, especially if he were threatening Basil if I didn't do as he said. So... **

**Haha, and since the story has been so dark and depressing thus far, I attempted to bring in a bit of comedy with poor Fidget as the victim... **

**Ah yes, and did you catch the quote by Sherlock Holmes? "The motives of women are so inscrutable" ;)**

**What in the world could Ratigan's real plan be? And what else he has in store for me? Guess we'll find out next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

To keep myself from becoming discouraged, I kept one of Basil's famous sayings in mind: "There's always a chance, as long as one can think." So I racked my brain for a plan as I crawled about on my hands and knees cleaning up the champagne Ratigan's thugs had spilled all over the floor. However, an escape attempt would be impossible as well as foolish since the five guards present in the room watched my every move from their posts by each exit.

Dipping the rag into the bucket, I glanced up and noticed Ratigan also studying me, seeming lost in thought. Still wearing the violet robe, along with a golden crown encrusted with the finest jewels upon his head, he looked every inch a king ruling over his domain as he sat upon his throne. Blushing from embarrassment under his intense gaze, I hastily rung the excess water from the rag and began scrubbing again.

Shortly after, I finally finished my task and rose to my feet, waiting with baited breath as Ratigan approached to survey my work. I half expected some snide comment such as "you missed a spot," but he simply nodded in approval.

'Thank you, Miss Amber, well done," he said with a congenial smile. "Now, your next task is to begin cleaning the rest of the castle. Landon and Sanders will accompany you, as you are not yet familiar with the surroundings. And remember," he warned, "they will report directly to me, so I trust you will be on your best behavior."

"Yes, Professor," I replied, gulping nervously as the two guards appeared beside me.

"Good. You are dismissed."

I then spent the remainder of the day basically cleaning the castle: sweeping, mopping, dusting. It felt a little degrading, but I didn't dare complain, not wanting to provoke Ratigan's anger. Later that evening, I was told to go help prepare dinner, as the kitchen was apparently very understaffed. But the chef, a rather large mouse with cold beady eyes, took an instant dislike to me, and took every opportunity to scold me. Finally, he ushered me out the door angrily and instructed me to start serving the food to the mice outside in the dinning hall. Winding my way through the tables as I balanced several plates in my hands, it was a wonder I managed to not spill anything.

Finally, after all the food was gone and I had finished cleaning up the tables and washing the dishes, I was escorted back to the throne room by the two guards who had been keeping me under watchful surveillance the whole time. As we walked through the many halls and passageways, I looked about in awe. This castle seemed even bigger than I had first imagined, and I had only seen a small portion of it. If I did ever manage to escape, I feared I would never be able to find my way back into that dungeon to free Basil.

As we reached our destination, Ratigan rose from his throne and approached. "Any trouble, boys?"

"No, Professor," the two guards replied, bowing slightly.

"Good, good. Thank you, gentlemen. I will escort Miss Amber to her room now."

I glanced up in surprise. _My room_…?

"Here ya go, Boss." I jumped as a raspy voice sounded behind me, and I turned around to see Fidget grinning up at me, the rope dangling from his hands. I gulped nervously, holding my hands forward to be tied together as Ratigan had tied them earlier.

"That's not necessary, Fidget," Ratigan said as he shook his head. "I don't think she's going anywhere. Are you, my dear?"

"No, Professor," I replied nervously, shaking my head.

He nodded in response, and with a swish of his cape, walked toward the door, which he held open for me. I followed obediently as he then escorted me down the hall, up a large, ornate staircase, and down another series of winding hallways.

"Here we are," he finally stated as we came to another door. He opened it for me to step inside, and I found myself in what appeared to be a large suite. Candlelight from golden sconces on the walls illuminated the room. There was a living area with a table, couch, and chaise lounge; a beautiful fireplace with ornate carvings and scrollwork; soft, rich red carpet covering the stone floor beneath our feet; and a large queen size bed off to the side with a burgundy and black comforter and pillows embroidered on the edges with gold thread.

"I do hope it's to your liking," Ratigan said. "This is your home now, after all."

_Home_. I hung my head again sadly as a wave of homesickness washed over me. I still couldn't remember how I had got here, and wondered if my family even knew I was gone, if they were looking for me. Would I ever see them again?

"Don't be so sad, my dear," Ratigan remarked, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure you'll feel more comfortable once you've gotten used to it. Now if you need anything, tap on the door and the guard outside will bring it to you. I want you to feel more welcome here. And so… I would be honored if you would join me for dinner tonight."

Feeling as if I didn't really have a choice, I simply nodded in response, though I felt a bit confused by this seemingly friendly invitation.

"Thank you," Ratigan said with a smile as he bowed slightly. "I look forward to it. Now I'll leave you to rest. I'll send someone in soon to assist you in getting ready." Ratigan then exited, closing the door behind him, and I heard a jangle of keys and a _click_. I immediately rushed to the door, but it was locked.

Now that I was alone, I took the opportunity to search for any way to escape. There was one window in the room, but it wouldn't open either. I could break the window, but as I looked out, I realized that there would be no way for me to climb down the sheer walls to the ground far below anyway. But surely a castle this size must have some secret passageways…I took books off the shelves and pulled on the decorative ornaments on the fireplace hoping to trigger some sort of lever that would reveal a hidden door. But no luck.

After some time, I began to run out of ideas. I sank down to the floor under the window, drawing my knees up to my chin. I hoped Basil was having more luck than I was. I thought back to the time he had escaped Ratigan's overkill deathtrap during the Flaversham case. Surely he would find some way to escape. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I thought of him down in that filthy cell, alone and hurt. I gritted my teeth, frustrated that I hadn't been able to help him. Maybe when Ratigan came back to take me to dinner, I could run away when his back was turned. But I shuddered to think of what might happen should I fail and was caught.

Why would he ask me to dinner anyway? Here he had me cleaning the castle like a servant, and now he wanted to treat me to dinner? And why had he given me such a nice apartment to stay in instead of locking me in a cell like Basil? He had said it was to make me feel more comfortable here. But I was still basically his prisoner. What did he care? Then again, why had he seemed so intent on me joining him in the first place?

What was his plan?

…..

With a renewed sense of purpose and determination, I set about finding a way to escape. I reached my hands through the barred window as far as the manacles on my wrists would allow, but I could not reach the lock to the door. I growled in frustration, searching my pockets for the third time trying to find something to pick the bloody locks of the chains with, but no luck. Groping about in the darkness, I then examined every inch of my small cell, which was approximately seven paces long and eight wide. My fingers encountered several small cracks in the stonework, but nothing that could help me to escape.

Feeling my strength draining fast, I sank back down to the floor to rest. My thoughts drifted back to Amber. I hated myself for letting her get involved in our fight.

This war between Ratigan and I had lasted for most of my career. I thought he'd been defeated at last on that night during the Flaversham case when he fell from the clock face of Big Ben as it struck ten. I barely escaped with my own life, and with what little strength I had left from his attacks, I clung to the propeller of his dirigible, hovering in the air as I watched him fall toward the cobblestone streets below, his screams echoing all around me. The impact should have killed him instantly. Yet by some trickery or other, he apparently managed to escape even death itself. Of course, he would want revenge on his most hated enemy. But why would he drag her into it? Perhaps taking her away from me was just another method to torment me.

But what if there was some other motive? What if… what if he wanted her for himself? I saw the look in his eyes while he watched us say our goodbyes. It seemed almost like a look of… jealousy. Was he envious of the bond between us? Ratigan was used to getting what he wanted, and would use any means necessary to get it. Why else would he force her to join him? There was certainly no shortage of common miscreants for him to recruit into his organization.

The longer I thought about it, the more sure I became. I began pacing again, feeling a rage building up inside me. Whatever the reason for Ratigan's actions, I knew I had to get her away from him. No matter the cost.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard footsteps approaching…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Well, I've made a decision to start working on my current fanfics one at a time since I'm getting all discombobulated with trying to update them all at once. So...I think I've decided that this is the story that I'll work on first ^_^<strong>

**So this chapter is basically just me and Basil both trying to find some way for us to escape. He's down deep in the castle and I'm way up in a tower... we definitely have our work cut out for us. And I hope it's not getting too confusing switching between mine and Basil's POV. ^^;**

**We're also trying to figure out just what Ratigan's plan is in all this. Though Basil's getting closer to hitting on the truth. But all will be revealed soon enough.**

**I can't wait to write the next scene with me having dinner with Ratigan. That'll certainly be interesting ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Gripping the bars tightly, I strained my ears for the noise I had heard… There it was again! The distinct sound of footprints echoing down the corridor outside my cell. I had expected that they would belong to Ratigan himself, that he was coming down here to gloat over how everything was going perfectly according to his plan. Yet as I listened to the sound, I realized that they couldn't belong to him. There was no distinct slithering sound caused by his frequent habit of dragging his long tail behind him. Ratigan's steps were also slightly muffled by the soft soles of his expensive shoes; but these steps were much louder, caused by someone careless and clumsy. Along with the shuffling, rustling, and distinct _ker-thunk_ as something wooden struck the stone floor with every other step, it was not difficult to identify who was approaching.

…..

About an hour later, I heard a soft knocking on the door and looked up to see a young woman enter the room. She had sleek white fur and beautiful blue eyes, and from the light blue dress with matching bow in her short hair and the pink shawl draped gracefully across her shoulders, I instantly recognized her.

"Hey there," she greeted with a sweet smile. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. The Professor sent me to assist you in getting ready. My stage name is Miss Kitty, but you can just call me Kitty."

"I'm Amber," I replied, shaking her outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine." Taking a step back, she placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. "Now, I think something a bit more formal would be suitable for you to wear tonight, so let's see what we can find."

I glanced down at my black shirt with a few small ruffles down the front, dark navy skinny jeans, and black shoes, and blushed slightly. I supposed it was strange dress for a woman to be wearing in this time period. Which raised another question in my mind, as I still couldn't remember what happened before I woke up in the darkness. How on earth had I been transported from 2012 to the late 1800s in the first place?

Getting right down to business, Kitty made her way to the large armoire and flung the doors open wide, then began searching through the dresses inside. "Hmm…no…nope…oh, this one's nice… no… maybe…"

As she continued her inventory of the dresses, chatting amicably all the while, I gazed out the window absently, and my mind drifted off elsewhere.

"Oh this one would look stunning on you!" she exclaimed, pulling one of the dresses from the wardrobe. When I didn't respond, she turned to me with a concerned look as I continued to gaze outside sorrowfully.

"You really miss him," she remarked quietly, reading my thoughts. I only nodded, afraid that I might start to cry if I tried to talk about it. "I'm so sorry, hon," she said, coming to my side and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You've both been through so much today…I can't imagine the heartache you must be feeling. It's very brave what you're doing, though."

"I don't feel very brave," I replied sadly.

"Oh, but you are. Giving up everything in order to keep him safe… forced to join the enemy… I mean, you're about to have dinner with the Napoleon of Crime. That takes a lot of guts; most people are afraid to even talk to him. I know you're worried about Mr. Basil, but…" She glanced around nervously before continuing, as if afraid that someone might be listening, and lowered her voice. "…But he's a smart fella. He's escaped Ratigan's clutches before, and he could do it again." She smiled and squeezed my hand in reassurance. "So don't lose hope just yet."

I looked up, feeling grateful to this young woman whom I'd never even met, but who still tried to encourage me when I most needed it. "Thank you," I said, returning the smile.

"Eh, don't mention it," she replied with a bigger smile. "Now, let's get you ready for tonight."

Kitty then helped me into the dress she had pulled from the wardrobe. As she laced up the back of it, I gazed at my reflection in a full length mirror. I had never worn such a dress before. Sure I'd worn formal dresses to prom in high school, but they weren't nearly as nice as this one. It was a dark purple ball gown with ruffles on the bottom trimmed with black lace. I did feel a bit uncomfortable as the top of the dress, which was also purple and overlaid with more black lace, was tight fitted like a corset, and also because my shoulders were bare. But the dress was gorgeous.

Kitty also pulled out a pair of black shoes, but I was extremely wary of the four inch heels. I didn't even want to put them on for fear that I would fall or injure myself. So when Kitty turned her back for a moment to look in a jewelry box for some accessories, I hastily nudged the shoes under the bed and out of sight. If the opportunity came for me to escape and make a break for it, I would never be able to run in those heels. Besides, the dress covered my feet anyway, so no one would be the wiser.

She then turned back to me holding a beautiful necklace she'd found in the jewelry box, and then placed it around my neck. It was a bit large, the detail made to look like black lace which matched the dress perfectly, and had a large sparkling diamond set in the middle. At any other time, I would have felt like a princess; but the recent circumstances dampened my enthusiasm quite a bit.

Kitty then sat me down in a chair in front of a vanity as she began to fix my hair. I clasped my hands together tightly in my lap, feeling my heart beating faster, and I found myself glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner more frequently as the time drew nearer. I had no idea what to expect of this evening. Kitty noticed my anxiousness and smiled in reassurance.

"Don't be so nervous," she said as she continued to fluff up my short curly hair. "This may sound strange, but the Professor really is a nice guy once you get to know him. Sure he's intimidating and scary at times, but he's a true gentleman. He's never hurt me, and only once has he ever shown any anger towards me. That was before I knew about…well, before I knew he preferred to be called a 'mouse.' "

I looked up in surprise. All this time I had thought that she was just a showgirl, not that she was involved with Ratigan's gang. "Do you work for him?" I asked.

"Oh yes," she nodded with a smile. "I started out as a singer at the Rat Trap, which was a pub that hid the entrance to Ratigan's old lair in the sewers. I was struggling financially, and he lent me some money and actually set me up with the job as a showgirl at the pub. But my performances were also to distract anyone from seeing Ratigan and his thugs coming and going through the trapdoor behind the bar. But since the whole Big Ben episode, we've had to move headquarters, so now I just mainly sing to provide entertainment for him and his gang."

Another question that had been lurking in the back of my mind was now brought to the forefront. "How did he survive?"

Kit shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. Some members of his gang who had escaped the police found him one night, and he was badly injured. But no one knows how he managed to survive that fall."

So many questions…but the answers to all of them would be answered sooner than I expected.

Moments later, three knocks sounded on the door. "That's him," Kitty remarked, tucking a few stray curls into place one last time. "Come in!" she called.

I took a shaky breath, attempting to steady my nerves before facing Ratigan. The rat was dressed in his finest black suit, silk tie shimmering in the light and red lined cape flowing behind him. He reached out a gloved hand toward me, and I nervously placed mine in his.

"Good evening, Miss Amber," he greeted. Ever the gentleman, he then kissed the back of my hand softly. "And may I say you look simply ravishing this evening."

"Th-thanks," I stuttered quietly, feeling my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Ratigan nodded with a smile, and turned to the singer. "And thank you, Miss Kitty, for your assistance."

"Pleasure was all mine, Professor," she replied with a slight bow. "You two have fun now!" Squeezing my hand one last time, she smiled at me reassuringly, then took her leave of us and exited the room.

Ratigan chuckled. "Such a lovely girl. A bit chatty at times, but such a charming personality." I nodded in agreement, wondering if I would see her again.

"Well then…" Ratigan bent his arm and held it out to the side slightly. "Shall we?"

With a gulp, I nodded again, and cautiously looped my hand through his arm. As he escorted me down the long hallways, I felt my heart beat faster and faster, wondering just what he had in store for me.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, I think it's high time for an update on this story!<strong>

**So...I guess it's obvious now who's coming to see Basil...wonder what'll happen next?**

**And introducing, Miss Kitty! Haha she was fun to write. She may be a bar dancer in the movie, but i still like to think she'd be a sweet and fun person to be around ^_^**

**And here's a pic I made to get an idea of what I'm wearing: .com/art/Reluctant-Meeting-279860309  
>I actually own that necklace! Got it on sale from New York and Co at the mall<strong>

**I know everyone's looking forward to the dinner scene, but I'll do it next chapter, I promise!**

**And Thanks everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad that everyone seems to be enjoying it! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

_I can't believe this, _I thought incredulously as I glanced up at Ratigan, who smiled politely as our eyes met. Yet here I was, seated at the opposite end of a large table from the rat and having dinner with him. I still didn't understand why he would be so nice to me. It almost seemed like… like a…_ date_. I suppressed a shudder and hastily looked down again, continuing to pick at the food on my plate. The meal was delicious, yet I found that I had no appetite. How could I when all I could think about was Basil, still trapped down there in the dark possibly starving to death?

Ratigan took a sip from his cup and cleared his throat. "So," he began, making an attempt at conversation to end the awkward silence. "Tell me a little about yourself. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one," I replied timidly.

"Really? I thought you were younger."

I couldn't help a small chuckle. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"And you're obviously American," Ratigan continued. "From one of the southern states I would say, judging from your accent."

I nodded in response. I do have a bit of a southern drawl.

"Are you a student?"

"Not anymore; I graduated last May with an associate of arts degree."

"Ah, I see. The callus on the third finger of your right hand from where you hold your writing utensils suggests either a student or an artist. Or both, as you just said."

I glanced up in surprise.

"One doesn't have to be a detective to be capable of making such elementary deductions," Ratigan remarked with a chuckle. I looked down at my hands in my lap as he continued. "So…what kind of art do you do?"

"Drawing mostly. And a little painting."

"Ah. Do you have a favorite artist?"

I regarded the Professor suspiciously, growing a bit aggravated. "Why are you so interested in me?" I demanded.

The Professor dabbed his mouth daintily with a napkin. "My apologies, Miss Amber. I don't mean to pry; but seeing as you'll be here for quite some time, I thought we might get to know each other a little better."

_I don't _want_ to get to know you_, I thought bitterly. Instead, I quietly replied, "Claude Monet."

"Ah, the Father of Impressionism," Ratigan replied with a smile. "Very interesting. You know, I would love to see your work. Perhaps someday I could commission a portrait of myself?"

I remembered the painting of Ratigan that Basil had on his fireplace. I had no idea why he would keep a painting of his archenemy, nor how he came to possess it. I supposed that Ratigan had sent it to Basil mockingly, so that he would be haunted by that smug grin every waking moment. Or perhaps Basil had taken it himself so that every time he saw it, it would fuel his desire to bring the criminal to justice. Either way, I'm sure Ratigan would wish to have another made, so I just nodded. "I guess I could try."

"Splendid! I look forward to it."

We continued eating in silence, and I glanced at the rat from time to time. The longer I was with him, the more curious I became. After all, I knew nothing about him other than that he was a genius and a criminal. But it was several minutes before I gathered the courage to speak up myself.

"Professor?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, my dear?" he answered politely.

"I-I've told you a little about me," I remarked quietly. "What about you?"

At first, Ratigan seemed to hesitate. But he relented and nodded. "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"Well… you're a Professor, I guess," I began awkwardly, not sure what I should ask.

"Ex-professor, actually," he remarked with a sad smile.

"Oh." I looked down again, afraid to inquire into the matter. So instead, I smiled and tried to keep it light. "I've considered teaching art myself."

"Really? That's interesting. It can a trying occupation at times, but very rewarding at the same time."

"That's why I've been thinking about it," I remarking. "I think it would be nice to teach something that I love and be able share it with others."

"And that's why I chose it as my profession," he chuckled. "Since I was young, I've been fascinated with mathematics. And I thought that teaching would help give me a sense of purpose in my life." A shadow passed over his face. "But the endeavor turned out to be much more difficult than I ever imagined. You see, unfortunately, because of my appearance, people often mistake me for…well, you know. And anyone of that species is always looked down upon, considered inferior to the rest of the world. It was because of this that I struggled to find a job. But finally, luck seemed to be on my side, and I managed to land a position at a local college as a tutor. I began with only a handful of students who came to me for extra help after school hours, but soon as my reputation grew, more and more students began to come to me for help. Of course, the board recognized this, and I was soon given an actual teaching position in a classroom. For a moment, everything was perfect."

I watched as Ratigan's face changed first to one of sorrow, then to one of hatred. "But of course, some of the other teachers, one other mathematics professor in particular, grew jealous of my sudden success. Soon, rumors began to spread, and eventually I was accused of… of attacking the students when they came to my office for a private discussion."

"Well, I don't know for sure what happened, but I'm sure that the other math professor was behind the whole thing, perhaps paying some of the students to lie about me. Because soon I was brought before the entire school board and relieved of my position, without a chance to even defend myself, and thrown out onto the street in disgrace with the police on my heels."

I gasped softly, appalled that anyone could do such a horrible thing, all because of jealousy. "That's awful," I whispered.

Ratigan glanced up at me with such a look of such pain and sorrow, and I was reminded that he was a person too, capable of feelings of hurt and sadness. However, as he balled his hand into a fist, I gulped and wished I had never brought the subject up. "But I got my revenge," he remarked quietly, and I shuddered at the sly grin that appeared on his face. "I showed them all, beginning with the mathematics professor. They never appreciated my genius. I was superior to them all. They were envious of my intellect, and so tried to eliminate me to better themselves. The stupid fools… It was then that I vowed to show the entire world just what I was capable of… that one day, all of Mousedom would bow to me."

I stared at the Professor with a mixture of fear and pity. How different things might have been, how different he might have turned out, had not one person been driven by jealousy to ruin him.

Ratigan must have seen the look on my face. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie, and I was surprised to see his cheeks turn a slight pink from embarrassment. "I-I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to turn the subject into such a dark matter. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

Glad for the opportunity to change the subject, I nodded. "How did you survive the fall from Big Ben?"

To my surprise, Ratigan laughed heartedly. "Ha ha, yes, I'm sure the entire world must be asking that same question. However, I'm afraid I must decline to answer this one. You've heard the phrase, 'a magician never reveals his secrets?' Well, the same goes for a criminal mastermind. Where would the mystery be if I revealed how I did it? You see, people have infinitely more respect for you when you come back from the dead. Perhaps I'll tell you sometime in the future. But you've had a trying day, and I'm sure you must be tired."

I could see that he wanted to change the subject, so I nodded slowly. Besides, it was true; I was exhausted. Rising from his seat, Ratigan made his way over to me and offered me his hand. As I took it gingerly, he placed it on his arm and escorted me out the door.

But instead of taking me back to my room as I expected, we turned down another corridor and came to a large ornate door. As we stepped inside, I saw that it was a large music room, full of instruments of all shapes and sizes.

"This is my favorite room in the castle," Ratigan remarked fondly. "I've found that music seems to have an almost healing quality about it that can sooth the soul and just melt your frustrations away." He led me to a chair off to the side, allowing me to sit, then made his way to a large golden harp nearby. To my surprise, Ratigan took a seat beside it and began playing. A soft, beautiful melody filled the air as his long fingers glided gracefully across the strings.

He was right. I instantly felt myself began to relax, and I settled down in my chair, gazing about the rest of the room. There was a grand piano, cellos, trumpets, flutes… I wondered if he could play all of them. Then my eyes fell on a violin in the corner, and I was reminded of Basil again. I imagined him back at Baker Street, standing in the sitting room, the glow from the fire causing his fur to take on a golden brown color, his eyes closed as he held his beloved Stradivarius tucked under his chin, the bow gliding across the strings in his skilled hand. But the pleasant image also caused a pang of sadness. If we couldn't escape, I would never hear those melodious sounds again. Never hear his voice, never see his face, never feel his gentle hand in mine…

The sadness I was feeling must have been written clearly on my face, because Ratigan noticed. "What's troubling you, my dear?" he asked with concern, continued to play the harp.

At first I just looked at him. After all he'd done, he couldn't deduce what would be making me feel so sad? So I answered plainly. "I just…I miss Basil."

Wrong answer.

The music stopped abruptly and Ratigan froze in place. "I don't see why," he replied, his voice dangerously low. "I said I wouldn't harm him, didn't I? Do you doubt that I would keep my word?"

My heart fluttered in my chest. "N-No, that's not…I-I didn't mean-"

"Let me make something very clear to you, Miss Amber." Ratigan stood up from his seat and began to walk toward me. I stood up as well, ready to flee. "You gave your word that you would join me. But this concern you continue to show for him causes me to question your loyalty. Basil of Baker Street is my enemy; if you side with him, then you are my enemy as well. That my dear, makes you guilty of treason. And in my kingdom, treason is punishable _by death_."

I backed up slowly, but bumped into a large bass violin, causing a chain reaction as it crashed into several other instruments.

"I-I'm s-sorry-" I stammered as I bumped into the piano, now cornered helplessly.

"Shut up!" Ratigan hissed, and I thought that he was going to strike me. But he caught himself, suppressing the monster inside of him. Clearing his throat, he drew closer to me, and I turned my head away as he towered over me. "You are to never speak of that mouse again." I trembled as he tilted my head up to look at him. "Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, Professor," I whispered. "I-It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't," he replied coldly. I had closed my eyes tightly, bracing myself for whatever punishment he might deal to me, and I flinched as I felt his gloved hand on my face. But to my surprise, he simply brushed away a small tear that had escaped and was running down my cheek.

Ratigan sighed wearily as he lowered his hand. "I do hate to end the evening on such a sour note. I'm afraid I can be despicable company when someone upsets me."

I remained completely still, afraid to move or speak.

Then suddenly the door burst open and four guards rushed into the room calling "Professor! Professor!" One of them stumbled forward nervously, tripping over his own feet and nearly falling onto the golden harp. Ratigan growled angrily as he strode over to the mouse and jerked him away from his beloved instrument.

"I thought I said I wasn't to be disturbed," he reprimanded all of them sternly.

The guard standing before him trembled fearfully. "B-But Professor, i-it's an emergency-ack!"

"What could be so important that you would deliberately disobey my orders?" Ratigan shouted as he grabbed the unfortunate mouse by the throat.

The guard whimpered pitifully and managed to gasp out a few words. "I-It's Basil, s-sir…h-he's… escaped!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Yay, the dinner scene! I must admit, I think this chapter has been the most fun to write ^_^ I took some liberties in exploring Ratigan's past as a Professor, trying to come up with a reason of why he would turn to a life of crime. I feel kinda sorry for him because everyone gives him a hard time for being a rat :( His mood swings are making me dizzy though XD**

**And everything described about me is true: I'm 21 (and people think I'm younger than I really am for some reason) ,I have a southern accent, and I like art :D**

**And the reason why I chose not to reveal how I think Ratigan could have survived the fall is because...well, I'd like to save it for a future fic ;) **

**And yay, Basil's finally escaped! I'll reveal how next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

As I expected, the footsteps belonged to Fidget, the bat with the peg leg and crippled wing, who entered the room and made his way over to my cell. Being so used to the darkness, I had to raise my hand up to shield my eyes from the sudden brightness from his lantern as he held it up to the barred window.

"Boss said to check and make sure you weren't dead," Fidget stated in that harsh, grating voice, smiling a toothy grin. "Heh heh, you look alive to me."

"Where is she?" I demanded sternly.

"Ya mean yer lady friend?" Fidget replied with a smile.

"_Where is she_?" I repeated through gritted teeth, my hands clenched into fists. "What has he done to her?"

"He invited her to dinner," Fidget answered with a smile.

"Dinner?" I asked, my brows drawn together in confusion.

"Yep. Then he's gonna take her to the music room. Play a pretty song for her…" An ugly grin spread across his face as he sniggered like a naughty child. "He might even kiss her…"

That did it. In a flash I had lunged at the window and grabbed Fidget by his shirt collar. "H-Hey, lemme go!" he grunted, struggling to get away. But I held fast. With my suspicions about Ratigan's ulterior motive confirmed, the rage building up inside me burned brighter than ever.

Yet even then my powers of deduction began working instinctively, and somehow through the red haze creeping into the edges of my vision I observed every detail about the bat in my grasp. Fidget had no keys in his possession of course, because Ratigan had the only existing set. Nor was there anything in his pockets that would aid me in picking the locks. _Drat_! I thought in frustration. All I needed was a small object such as a bobby pin or a paper clip…

This thought process was so engraved into my subconscious that it was but the work of a few moments to find the one seemingly insignificant detail that would enable me to escape: a safety pin that was holding a rip on Fidget's blue sweater intact. I quickly grabbed the pin between my fingers as the bat continued to struggle, and soon he managed to wriggle out of my grasp.

Fidget stumbled backward, tripping over his peg leg and falling to the floor with a grunt. With a hateful glare in my direction, he staggered back up on his feet. "What's the matter, 'tective?" he taunted with a harsh laugh. "Jealous?"

Once again I gripped the bars tightly. "If that rat so much as lays a finger on her-"

"So what if 'e does?" Fidget retorted, though he flinched visibly at my blatant use of the word "rat." Hobbling over to the exit, he turned back with a wicked grin. "Nothin' you can do about it." With that, Fidget left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"We'll see about that," I whispered, unclenching my fist to reveal the pin I had ripped from his shirt as he pulled away. Fidget had been too preoccupied in his struggles that he did not notice that I had taken it; and I doubt that he would miss it. I began to work on picking the locks on my wrists with haste, knowing that time was of the essence. Thankfully, that bungling bat had forgotten to take his lantern with him when he left, and so I had a little bit of light to aid me.

It was slow work at first, and my fingers began to tremble with urgency as the time slipped away all too fast. I paused and took a deep breath to calm my nerves and steady my thoughts. I had to focus.

At last, some minutes later, my efforts were rewarded with the sound of a _click_ as the lock opened. It is fortunate for the world that I'm not a criminal, I thought with amusement as I began to work on the other locks.

Soon I was free from the other restraints on my wrists and ankles as well. Rubbing the life back into my hands, I knelt down beside the window. Unlocking the cell door would be a bit more difficult, as it was locked from the outside. But now that my hands were no longer chained together, I could extend them further out the window, and I was able to reach the lock on the door. The fact that I couldn't see what I was doing added to the challenge. But I was not deterred, and several minutes later, I succeeded. The iron hinges squeaked as I opened the door carefully, and I hastily stole out of the room and out into the dim hallway.

However, I wasn't free just yet. Glancing about furtively, I quickly made my way through the maze of corridors. I had no idea where I was going; all I knew was that I had to get to Amber. I felt my blood boiling as I thought back to what Fidget had said. If Ratigan did anything to harm her…

As I turned the corner, I started when I almost ran smack into a guard. "Hey, watch where you're-" he grumbled, but then he realized who I was. "The prisoner's escape- ugn!" he grunted as I quickly dispatched him with a series of punches. Unfortunately, two other guards down the hall had heard his cries. Grabbing the fallen mouse's gun from his side, I defended myself as the other guards fired their weapons. My aim was better, and they both fell to the floor as my shots hit their mark.

I knelt down by the mouse again and searched his pockets for anything else I might use to my advantage. I took a set of keys in case I came to any other locked doors, and also his black cloak to disguise myself as a guard. My heart racing, I berated myself for not being more careful. I had allowed my enraged thoughts of that rat to distract me, something that I normally wouldn't have allowed; I was so worried about Amber… But if I were to come to her aid, I would need to remain in control. Pulling the hood of the cloak over my head to hide my face, I took a deep breath and cleared my mind of any distractions, focusing all my energies upon finding my way out of this labyrinth of tunnels.

…..

As Ratigan hurled insults at his bungling minions cowering before him, I couldn't help a small grin. I knew Basil would find some way to free himself! Now… it was my turn. I carefully edged along the wall toward the exit, realizing that this might be my only chance to escape as well. Thankfully Ratigan was too distracted by the news of Basil's disappearance to notice, and seemed to have forgotten my presence altogether. Taking one last glimpse behind me to make sure I wasn't being watched, I hastily slipped out the door.

I tiptoed carefully down the hall, looking about nervously, afraid that I would be discovered. However it seemed that all the guards had disappeared, occupied with their search for the escaped prisoner. Suddenly, my heart leapt into my throat as I heard a howl of rage from the direction I had come in. _Oh no_… I thought fearfully. A door banged open and I heard a furious Ratigan scream, "She's getting away! After them, you idiots, NOW!" Picking up my skirts, I immediately took to my heels and fled.

As I ran through the hall, I suddenly heard several voices ahead of me. I quickly ducked behind a tall statue just in time as four guards rushed by, and I gulped as I noticed the various weapons clutched in their hands. Thankfully they didn't see me, and went about their search. I remained behind the statue for several moments to rest, placing a hand over my chest as my heart pounded loudly. Taking a deep breath, I cautiously stepped out from behind the statue, and glanced over my shoulder in the direction the guards had gone as I began to run again. But suddenly I was stopped short as I bumped into something. Whirling around, I gasped in horror as I realized that I had run straight into Professor Ratigan.

"Going somewhere, Miss Amber?" He chuckled lightly, yet his eyes were dark and a hint of danger lined in his voice.

My heart was beating so frantically I sure he had to hear it. I took a step back as he loomed in front of me, blocking my way.

"You know, most would consider it bad manners to take your leave so suddenly and unexcused," he remarked.

"Well, forgive me for not wanting to be held here against my will," I replied, trying to hide the fear in my voice.

"Is that how you repay your gracious host? With hostility and sarcasm?"

"It's how I treat the villain who's keeping me and my friend hostage."

"I understand why you're upset with me." I shuddered as he smiled evilly. "But doesn't every story need a good villain?"

"I-I suppose…" I gulped nervously as I continued to talk with him, buying time so I could come up with a plan. "And I guess you've done a pretty good job of it so far. You're the Napoleon of Crime, the world's greatest criminal mind; you're ruler of the criminal underworld, complete with a fancy castle."

"Very true," Ratigan replied with a small laugh. "And you've seen but a small portion of my wealth and power." A look of sadness suddenly clouded his face, and in that look I saw the horrible pain and sorrow he'd suffered through the years. But it lasted only a brief moment, and was replaced with another small smile. "And yet there is one treasure which I lack."

"What more could you possibly want?" I instantly regretted asking as he took my small hand in his.

"A queen to rule by my side."

The world seemed to stop as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, yet I refused to believe it. "W-What?" I whispered, my eyes wide with shock as I pulled away from the rat.

"You could have a happy life here," Ratigan continued softly. "I will provide you with everything you could ever need or want…whatever your heart desires.

"That's why you've been so nice? My room, my dress, the dinner, the music…all because…?"

Ratigan shrugged. "I suppose I was hoping to impress you."

"Have you forgotten everything that you've done?" I asked incredibly, my voice rising as a feeling of rage began building up inside me. A look of surprise passed Ratigan's face as I pointed an accusing finger at him. "You took Basil away from me, all for your own selfish reasons! And to think I actually felt sorry for you," I muttered angrily.

"Darling-" "I am NOT your darling!" I shouted, angry that he would use Basil's pet name for me. "You don't care about me; I'm just another pawn for you to try to use against your worst enemy. But I refuse to play this game. You can do what you want with me; throw me in a dungeon, lock me up in a tower, whatever... But no matter how hard you try to keep us apart, Basil and I will always find our way back to each other, and we will never stop fighting you!"

At first, Ratigan just looked at me in surprise. Then a dark change began to come over him. "You're treading dangerous ground, Miss Amber," Ratigan said, his voice dangerously low.

But I continued undeterred, my anger getting the better of me. "Admit it. Basil has always been the one thing standing in your way. Sure, you're a genius… But the great mouse detective is your biggest threat." I flashed a smug grin at him as he gawked at me, obviously in shock that I was speaking to him so. To top it off, I added one last insult. "You're _afraid_ of him."

A range of emotions spread across the Professor's face. First, astonishment that I would outright insult him. Then a terrible anger as my words set in. My heart pounded more as I thought of the raging monster with the razor like claws and sharp teeth. However, I stood my ground, feeling a bit proud of myself for finally standing up to someone… yet I wondered now if that "bravery" had actually been "stupidity." Once again, Ratigan managed to gain control of himself, clenching his hands tightly into fists. He then chuckled darkly, sending shivers up my spine.

"My, my… Such a drastic change from the quiet shy girl to the bold and daring heroine. However, you seem to have forgotten one very important thing. You made a deal with me; your loyalty for Basil's safety. Once he is recaptured, I would hate to think of the misfortunes that might befall him on account of your or defiance.

"He won't be caught," I retorted. "He'll just outsmart you like he always does."

"Then where is he right now?" he demanded. "Do you really think he'll come barging in at any moment to your rescue? That he would risk his freedom just to save you?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. I knew that Ratigan was only trying to discourage me, to cause doubt to creep into my mind, and I determined not to let him win.

"And what makes you so sure?" he prodded.

"Because he lo-" I froze, biting my lip to stop myself from saying it.

A knowing smile spread on Ratigan's face, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Ah, so it's true. Of course, I've observed the interaction between the two of you… but I wasn't entirely certain that the cold, logical, calculating mind of the detective was capable of such trivial things as love. But in that case, you're absolutely right. I'm sure he must be searching for you. You should call him; let him know where you are so he can come gallantly to your rescue."

"You mean so I can be the bait to lure him into your trap?" I replied, backing up away from the rat. "I don't think so."

"Smart girl. But I'm afraid I wasn't asking." Suddenly I felt my back hit the stone wall… he had cornered me again. "Now I suggest you consider your options very carefully: either he will come to the sounds of you calling his name… or he will come when he hears your screams for mercy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:Yay! We've both finally escaped! Well, we've still got a ways to go before we're actually free...and things aren't looking too good for me right now... Well, I'm kinda asking for it by talking to Ratigan like that, but he's just really ticking me off XD<strong>

**Haha the reason why this chapter took so long was because I wasn't sure how Basil should escape. I wanted it to be something clever. I came up with like 3 different versions, and finally settled on this one cuz it seemed the most realistic. Oh and thanks to DevilGirl007 on deviantART for listening to me ramble on about possible methods for Basil to escape XD**

**Other notes:**  
><strong>Basil's remark about "it's a good thing I'm not a criminal" actually comes from Sherlock Holmes<strong>  
><strong>And Ratigan's remark that "every story needs a good villain" was inspired by BBC's version of Moriarity. I swear he's the human version of Ratigan ^_^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

With my heart pounding, I looked up at Ratigan in fear, knowing all too well that he wouldn't hesitate to carry out his threat.

"So…" he continued, leaning in close to my face. "Which is it to be, Miss Amber?"

I knew I had to answer fast. I didn't want to lure Basil into certain danger, but I also didn't want to be ripped to shreds. But suddenly a plan formed in my mind. I was a bit risky, and I wasn't even sure it that it would work. But as the familiar saying goes: desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I'm waiting," Ratigan growled impatiently.

I glared back at him angrily. Using all that rage and frustration that had been slowly building up inside of me, I took a deep breath…

And screamed at the top of my lungs.

….

Keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen, I stealthily crept along the stone walls. At least I was finally free from that cold, dank dungeon. Looking about my new surroundings, I observed that Ratigan had filled his new home with the finest riches, just as he had horded away the crown jewels in the sewers. The question of how he survived the fall still lingered in the back in my mind, along with how he had come into possession of a castle. Whatever the case I knew it could only have been gained by criminal means.

My thoughts were interrupted as a loud shriek echoed throughout the castle. I froze, my blood running cold as a feeling of dread came over me.

_No….oh, please, no…please…!_

I instantly sprinted in the direction the sound had come from, the thought of Amber being in peril giving flight to my steps.

….

Thankfully, my sudden outburst had the desired effect. The Professor recoiled from me, gritting his teeth and groaning as he covered his sensitive ears with both hands. I took that opportunity to rush past him and sprint down the hall.

However, I didn't get very far. Once Ratigan had recovered, probably with his ears still ringing from my scream, he immediately took off after me. I gasped as he grabbed me by the wrist. Wrenching my hand from his grasp, I backed away in fear, afraid that I had only succeeded in making him more mad.

"G-Get away from me!" I stammered as he reached toward me with both hands, barring his teeth savagely. I backed away, my heart feeling like it was going to beat right out of my chest, until I bumped up against a small table underneath a stained glass window. The moonlight shining through throwed multicolored splotches of light on Ratigan's face, causing his features to appear even more grotesque as he growled dangerously.

Suddenly that furious anger I felt earlier returned to me as I found myself trapped again. I was tired of being the victim here; it was time to fight back. I cast about for anything to defend myself with, and seized the closest thing to me: a golden candlestick. Grabbing the candle from the table behind me, I held it in my hands like a baseball bat and swung it at the Professor's head with all my might.

I was rewarded with the sound of a loud _clang_! Ratigan just stood there for a moment, as if unable to process what had just happened. Seconds later, his eyes rolled back in his head, and with a groan, he crumbled to the floor in a heap.

I stood rooted to the spot in shock, my hands stinging from the impact of the candlestick colliding with the rat's skull. I dropped the makeshift weapon in horror as if it were a snake, having no idea that I possessed the strength to bring down someone three times my size. Finally snapping out of it, I cautiously edged around the Professor's fallen form. Remembering the set of keys that would free Basil, I slowly bent down next to the fallen rat and searched his inside coat pocket, holding my breath in anticipation and expecting him to jump up and grab me at any given moment. However, Ratigan remained perfectly still, knocked out cold. Wasting no more time, I quickly snatched the keys from his pocket and fled the scene as fast as my legs could carry me.

I continued to make my way through the castle, frequently glancing back over my shoulder as I was afraid of being recaptured. Soon I came to grand staircase which I hastily descended, pausing at the bottom to make sure the coast was clear. I wondered which way I should go. It was either continue straight ahead, or turn to the left or right.

But before I could come to a decision, I heard more guards coming down the hall towards me. Before I could run, suddenly a hand was clapped over my mouth and strong arms grabbed me from behind, dragging me backward under the staircase out of the sight of the guards as they passed by. With my back to the wall, I glanced up at my captor, who appeared to be one of Ratigan's guards. _No, I won't be captured again!_ I thought as I began to fight, thrashing about wildly.

"No, no, no, calm down!" the mouse, who's face was shrouded in a hood, whispered urgently. But I ignored him, still frantically trying to get away. Finally he removed his hand from my mouth and quickly threw back his hood. "Amber, stop! It's me!"

I looked up at the mouse and instantly froze in place, hardly able to believe my eyes.

"B-Basil?" I whispered breathlessly.

He nodded and smiled, lessening his grip on me now that I had stopped thrashing about in his arms. With a soft cry of relief, I wrapped my arms around his torso as he pulled me into tight embrace. We stood there like that for several moments, just filled with relief that we were finally together. No locked doors separating us, no one to pull us apart.

Basil was the first to speak. "I'm sorry I startled you," he whispered, keeping his voice down so as not to alert anyone of our presence.

I laughed quietly. "No, I understand; you just didn't want to alert the guards." Resting my head against his chest as he stroked my hair softly, I could feel his heart beating rapidly. He had been running for his life after all, and must be exhausted. I looked up at him with concern. Ratigan had said no more harm would come to him, but I examined his face carefully for any more scratches or bruises. "Are you ok?" I asked concernedly.

"I'm alright, darling," he replied. "I'm just glad you're safe. I heard screaming, and I thought-" He placed a hand on my cheek and looked at me worriedly, examining me as if searching for any sign of injury. "Are you alright? Did that rat hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, I promise," I assured him, taking his hands in mine. "He was… he was actually very nice for the most part. We had dinner, and he played the harp. He's… lonely. That's why he wanted me to join him."

"Well, kidnapping isn't exactly the best method to seek companionship," Basil remarked with a frown.

I nodded in agreement, though I did still feel a little pity for the Professor. To change the subject, I placed my hands on Basil's shoulders and looked up at him with a smile. "I knew you'd find some way to escape."

A warm smile broke out on his face, and I was delighted to see the old mischievous twinkle return to his eyes. "I actually have Fidget to thank for that," he said with a chuckle.

"Really?" I asked with a quiet laugh. "What happened?"

"I'll tell you on the way," Basil replied, casting a quick glance around. "Right now we need to keep moving." I nodded in understanding. The longer we stayed in one place, the more likely we would be discovered. Once he made sure that the coast was clear, Basil took me by the hand and quickly led me out from behind the staircase and down the hallway straight in front of us. As we walked, Basil told me how he managed to escape by distracting Fidget and using a pin to pick the locks. I smiled fondly; that mouse never ceased to amaze me.

"I'm sure Ratigan must be giving the poor bat a stern lecture for his mistake," Basil remarked.

I blushed embarrassedly. "Actually, Ratigan's probably taking a nap at the moment."

Basil looked at me in confusion, and I related to him how my sudden outburst had stunned Ratigan temporarily, and how when he chased me I had to resort to bashing him in the head with the candlestick. Basil got a kick out of that, trying his best not to burst out laughing. "Haha, it sounds like you had quite an adventure yourself!" he chuckled quietly. "I wish I had been there to see-" he froze suddenly, letting out a small gasp, and then pulled me to the side behind a large column. "Drat," he muttered under his breath.

I nervously peeked around his shoulder and saw just what had caused him alarm. Six guards were coming our way, then stopped and stood talking together. We couldn't return the way we came or remain hidden because they would be sure to see us, yet there was no alternative route to get around them. We certainly couldn't fight them.

"What do we do?" I whispered anxiously.

Basil surveyed the area carefully, racking his brain for a plan. "I'm out of bullets," he remarked, pulling a gun from his belt. "Though I could use it as a club… I could distract them long enough for you to get away-"

"No!" I hissed, latching onto his arm tight, afraid that he would dash off before I could stop him. "We've come this far, and there's no way I'm leaving without you!"

Basil looked helplessly from me to the guards, then back to me. Then an idea seemed to strike him. Taking my face in his hands, he looked me straight in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course," I replied. A small smile appeared, and I saw that familiar sort of crazed look that came into his eyes whenever he had a particularly outrageous plan…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Finally, Chapter 10 is done! Haha so sorry for the long wait. (stupid writer's block) .<br>**

**Yep, I got tired of being the damsel in distress. Poor Ratigan though... he's gonna have one heck of a headache XD**

**And at last, we're finally reunited. It's about freakin' time! I think that's the part that gave me the most trouble with this chapter. I was trying to make it a touching scene without it being sappy. I know, no kiss yet, but I wanted to save that for the end ^_^  
><strong>

**I wonder what's ticking inside that crazy brain of Basil's? Well, I know of course, but you guys will just have to wait and see! Mwahahaha... Heh I'll try not to keep you waiting so long. I know I always say that, but I'll _ really _ try to update soon! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

I grew more suspicious at Basil's cryptic mood, but he always tends to keep his plans a secret, keeping everyone else in the dark and not revealing his methods until the problem is brought to a solution. As he placed the hood of his cloak back on his head, I figured he must be planning on keeping to the shadows and finding some way to sneak past the guards unnoticed. But I couldn't have been more wrong.

I glanced out from behind the column nervously, wondering how we would ever get around them without being seen. "So what's the plan- hey!" I gasped out as Basil suddenly whirled me around, grabbed my hands, and forced them behind my back. To my horror, he then stepped out from our hiding place and, pushing me forward in front of him, walked _towards_ the guards!

"_What the heck are you doing_?" I whispered urgently as the guards instantly saw us and drew their weapons.

"Just play along," was the cryptic and barely audible answer I received in my ear. "Quiet missy!" he suddenly barked in a gruff voice, causing me to jump as he continued to walk towards the guards.

"What's going on?" one mouse whom I assumed must be in charge of the little group demanded as the others kept their weapons trained on us.

"Found this little lady wandering the halls tryin' to escape," Basil replied, pushing me forward gently. Now that I understood his plan, I did as he said and played along, hanging my head sadly in defeat and trying to act as if I'd really been captured. It helped that I was terrified that the guards would see right through us, but I guess it seemed that I was just scared that I'd been caught again.

"That means the detective can't be far," one of the guards remarked, and the others grumbled in assent, fingering their weapons eagerly.

"Exactly," Basil nodded. "So keep your eyes out for 'im."

"Well, what are you gonna do with her?" the leader asked, gesturing at me.

"Boss wasn't very happy, so he said maybe some time locked in the dungeon would change her attitude." As Basil chuckled evilly, I couldn't help feeling amazed at how he could adapt an entirely different persona when the situation called for it, and it was easier to act along with him because he did such a good job of sounding like a villain. Even though his only disguise was a cloak, the hood kept his face hidden from them, plus he stayed behind me so as to keep them from being able to see him up close. Added to the fact that his voice sounded so different, and it seemed like he was another person. Thankfully, our little act fooled the other guards, and they laughed along with him and lowered their weapons. All but the leader. A cloud passed over his face, and he scowled suspiciously, pointing in the direction we had just come from.

"Dungeon's that way."

I kept my head bowed to keep them from seeing my horrified expression. I began to tremble again as I feared that he could see through our ruse. But Basil remained calm and in control, not thrown off one bit by the guard's inquiries. "You think that after she escaped right under the Professor's nose that I would be stupid enough to just take her right to it?" Basil asked, rolling his eyes as if exasperated with the guard's stupidity. "If I did that, she'd memorize the way and know where to go if she got away again. But if I take her the roundabout way, she'll get confused and won't know the way out."

I sighed quietly in relief, thankful that Basil was able to come up with a plausible answer so quickly. But my heart sank at the guard's response.

"I don't believe you."

The other guards mumbled amongst themselves, as if unsure whether they should believe Basil or be suspicious too. Basil gritted his teeth in frustration. "Then take it up with the Professor," Basil growled. He stepped forward determinedly, prodding my back with the empty gun, trying walk through the group. But the leader stepped in his way again.

"I have my orders too," the mouse said, cocking his gun, "which is to not to let anyone pass this corridor. And I'm not about to risk my neck just on the word of some low ranking thug. Now I order you to hand over the girl, and get back to your post."

The two glared at each other, neither one willing to back down. But the other guards were growing more suspicious as well, and I wasn't sure we could keep up this charade much longer.

Just then, there was a loud tinkling noise directly above us, and we all looked up to see a crystal chandelier falling from the ceiling towards us. With lightning fast reflexes, Basil sprang backward, pulling me with him; but the guards weren't fast enough, and cried out in dismay as the chandelier crashed down on top of them. We stood there for a minute in shock, still trying to process what had happened, when a familiar figure appeared on the other side of the rubble. "Come on, hurry!" she called.

Stepping over the fallen guards who lay unconscious or moaned groggily, Basil and I made our way around the shards of glass towards Miss Kitty, who gestured for us to follow her as she turned and ran down the hall. Basil looked at me questioningly, and I nodded, letting him know that we could trust her, and we sprinted off after her.

Soon we came to a stop, and Miss Kitty pulled back an embroidered tapestry and pushed in one of the stones. A door seemed to appear in the wall out of nowhere, and she quickly ushered us inside, grabbing a candle to light the way. After a few more minutes of running down the secret passageway, she stopped before another door and turned to us.

"This is as far as I can take you," she whispered urgently. "When you get outside, get to the woods as fast as you can and head east. London is only a few miles away. And watch out for guards; they're crawling all over the place since you escaped."

I looked to the young woman gratefully. "Thank you so much, Kitty."

Basil nodded in agreement. "We're forever in your debt."

"Oh, don't mention it," she replied with a smile, embracing me tightly and squeezing Basil's hand. "Just keep each other safe." She opened the door and peeked outside carefully. "The coast is clear," she whispered urgently. "Now go!" Giving my hand one last squeeze, she hastily fled back down the dark corridor. I was moved by the risks she had taken for us, and I fervently hoped that her acts wouldn't be discovered.

"Come on," Basil whispered, taking my hand in his. And so we continued to make our escape, hoping to put as much distance between ourselves and that castle as we could.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Heh, sorry again for the late update... as always, writer's block is to blame. But you guys have been very patient, so thanks ^_^<strong>

**So another relatively short chapter. Eh, I didn't know how else to get around the guards... Basil's in no condition to fight, plus he's out of bullets, and I certainly don't know how to fight, so why not bluff your way through? But they still got suspicious, so I decided to bring back Missy Kitty one last time. She'll turn up in other stories though, I promise. And we're finally free at last! Sort of. Part of the next chapter might be in Basil's POV again...**

**Well, this story is almost done, sadly. Only two more chapters I think. But I'll let you in on a little secret... I've already got a sequel planned! =D**

**As always, thank you for reading! 3**


	12. Chapter 12

With the light of the full moon to guide us, we began the precarious descent from the castle towards the forest that Miss Kitty had indicated. It was a good thing I had decided not to wear those high heels when I changed for dinner, what with all this running for our lives. Still, it was a difficult task for someone in a floor length ball gown. My legs soon began to wobble beneath me, and I stumbled and tripped over my own clumsy feet. Basil was growing tired as well, and so we paused briefly and sat down for a rest. As I shivered from the cold, Basil removed his cloak and placed it around my shoulders. I thanked him quietly, afraid to make any noise in case someone would hear.

With the cloak no longer on him, I once again saw the damage done to his body. He had lost quite a bit of blood and was already very weak. As he sat there panting tiredly, I grew worried that all this running was too much on him and that it would only do more harm. Yet we couldn't stay in one place for too long, and as we heard voices and the pounding of heavy boots against the ground close by, we gathered up what strength we had left and continued to flee.

It seemed hours passed by as we made our way down the steep incline, proceeding with extreme caution so as not to slip on the rocks. Though exhausted, we kept up a fast pace, keeping off the path and to the shadows as much as possible. We were forced to stop several times and hide as more guards passed by. I shuddered to think of what would happen if we were caught, clutching Basil's hand tightly in fright, and he would give it a reassuring squeeze. Then once the danger was past, we continued forward.

As we drew closer to the forest, I cast a glance back over my shoulder to make sure we weren't being followed, and for the first time saw the outside of Ratigan's castle looming tall and daunting in the darkness. It was quite an imposing structure, with dark turrets jutting up into the night sky and stained glass windows that seemed to glow with the light coming from inside. I shuddered involuntarily and put on a small burst of speed, hoping I would never have to lay eyes on that dreaded place again.

Our route became more perilous as we went on, with a rock wall to one side and a steep downward slope on the other. Sometimes the path was so narrow that we were forced to edge along the wall to keep from sliding on the rocks down the hill. We slipped on the gravel several times, but kept a firm hold on each other to keep from falling.

Suddenly the cloak tightened around my neck and I was jerked to a painful stop, my hand wrenched from Basil's grasp. Thinking it had snagged on a rock, I quickly turned to try to free it, only to find Ratigan clutching it in his hands. I quickly undid the clasp holding it at my neck and shrugged out of it, leaving the cloak in Ratigan's hands. But I screamed as he bounded forward with lightning speed and pulled me to him, gripping me tight as he tried to drag me back toward the castle. However, Basil immediately sprang to my aid and attacked Ratigan with a series of well-placed punches. The rat tossed me aside like a rag doll and I collapsed to the ground as my back hit the rock wall. After a few minutes of struggling, Ratigan got a hold on Basil and threw him to the ground beside me. I looked up in fright to see the feral rat standing before me, a bloody gash on his head from where I had attacked him earlier, his disheveled hair and clothes blowing wildly in the wind.

"Did you really expect that I would let you get away so easily?" Ratigan asked, standing menacingly over us as we looked up from where we had fallen on the ground. He chuckled evilly, his bloodshot eyes flashing in the dark. "Grave mistake, my dear. Now, I've been lenient thus far, but I'm afraid this little escape attempt cannot go unpunished."

"Lay one finger on her and I'll rip out your throat with my bare hands," Basil snarled between clenched teeth, wrapping his arms around me protectively.

"That's a bit dark for you, Basil," Ratigan laughed.

"Not as dark as your black heart."

"We're getting of the subject," Ratigan said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Turning his attention to me, he continued, "You know, you were right about what you said earlier, Miss Amber. Basil is my mortal enemy, the one threat against my organization. A threat that must be eliminated." I clung to Basil desperately, afraid for his life.

"Besides," Ratigan added, his eyes burning into mine, "he has something that I want."

"She's not a piece of property," Basil growled as I shook in fear.

"On the contrary," Ratigan sneered. "She agreed to our deal, gave her word that she would join me. That makes her _mine_. I've given you several chances, my dear," he said, addressing me again, "and despite my warnings, you still continue to defy me." A hurt look seemed to pass his face. "After all we talked about, the things we shared… we were actually getting along rather well." The look instantly faded, and as his ears flattened against his head he snarled, "Yet you still chose to throw in your lot with _him_."

"Well, look at _you_!" I said angrily. Realizing that the monster inside him was lurking so close to the surface, I softened my tone, but remained firm enough to get through to him. "_This_ is not the same person that I talked with at dinner, who played the harp so beautifully for me. You were… you were nice then, so kind and gentle. It made me think that maybe some good exists somewhere inside you." I took a shaky breath, glad to have Basil there beside me to give me courage to face my fear. Though I wondered what he must think of what I was saying about his enemy. "But the more you hurt Basil," I continued, "the more you try to pull us apart… that's what drives me away. It's the evil that you continue to do that repels people from you. "

"I see," Ratigan replied quietly. For a moment, just a brief moment, I wondered if he were seriously considering my words. But the evil grin that spread across his face dashed all hopes of that. "But one thing you must understand my dear," he said, "is that this is who I am." He smiled slyly, drawing himself to his full height. "I am Professor Padriac Vincent Ratigan, the Napoleon of Crime. If I hadn't chosen this life, where would I be? Not here, master of my own castle, the leader of a vast organization that spreads to two continents, with so many at my command. And certainly not Professor of a prestigious university where they envied my genius and drove me away.

"Perhaps not," Basil said. "But at least all those years ago, you were not only a genius, but a respectable gentleman. Using your talents to teach those who sought knowledge. A mentor…" A look of sorrow passed Basil's face, and the way Ratigan averted his eyes made me wonder. How long had they known each other? From what Basil had said, it was possible that he could have even sat under the teaching of the Professor. If so, Ratigan failed to mention _that_ little detail when we were talking at dinner. But then what had caused them to become such mortal enemies? However, I had no time to dwell on those thoughts, for Basil's sorrowful look was quickly replaced with one of hatred. "But then you decided to use your supreme intelligence for your own selfish means. And now, you're only a-"

"Basil, no!" I gasped, but the words were already out of his mouth as all the anger and furry he felt towards his archenemy rose to the surface.

"…a slimy, despicable _sewer rat_!"

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Ratigan sprang like a tiger, claws extended and teeth bared in a feral growl. The force knocked both of us backward, and as I fell, I hit my head on the ground hard, causing stars to explode behind my eyelids. Putting a hand to my forehead gingerly, I winced as I felt warm blood. But as my vision cleared, I instantly forgot my injury and gazed in horror at the scene before me.

Basil and Ratigan were locked in a fierce battle, scratching, punching, kicking, snarling, and rolling on the ground until I could scarcely tell who was who. Basil had whipped out his gun, and since it was out of bullets, he resorted to using the butt of the gun as a club to lash out at his attacker. But in the chaos, the gun was knocked from his grasp and clattered between the rocks. I stood up shakily and ran for the gun, but before I could retrieve it, I shrieked as strong hands grabbed me from behind and began dragging me backwards. I fought back, though weakly, as I was still dizzy from the wound to my head. My vision blurred as Ratigan suddenly whirled me around to face him, causing the world to spin around me. I didn't dare to move as he gripped my shoulders, knowing that those sharp claws would pierce my skin all too easily. I looked to Basil, who lay on the ground with a hand clutched to his side and his teeth gritted as he painfully tried to get up.

As I stared up at Ratigan in fright, his gaze actually seemed to soften, as if he had come to himself for just a moment. But it was short-lived. I renewed my struggles as he began to drag me away again.

"Fight all you want, my dear," he said, his voice harsh and distorted as he laughed evilly. "But you will learn that once you enter my service, you never leave. You belong to _me_!"

"No…No, no, no…" I repeated the words faintly as I pulled feebly at the rat's arms, trying to get out of his vice-like grip as he held me tightly with my back against his chest, my feet not even touching the ground as he carried me. Tears escaped as I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, wishing I could wake up from this awful nightmare…

Suddenly I heard a yell, and Ratigan's grip lessened as he growled in frustration. Twisting my head, I looked up and over my shoulder to see Basil latched onto Ratigan's back, his arms locked around the rat's thick neck. Ratigan gasped as his airway was cut off, and as he stumbled backward I gasped as we neared the edge of the rocks. Before I could warn them, it was too late, and the three of us fell over the edge, tumbling over each other as we rolled down the hill. Ratigan managed to swipe Basil under the chin, causing him to let go as he grunted in pain.

"No!" I screamed, still trying to get away as we continued to roll down the steep incline. I let out a sharp cry when Ratigan's claws dug into my skin as he tried to keep me from rolling away from him. But even that wasn't enough, and as we tumbled down I was jostled out of his arms. As the rocks scraped my hands, elbows, and knees, tearing the expensive ball gown, I scrambled for something, anything to stop me from falling. I felt something grab my wrist tightly and was relieved to see Basil. Pulling me close to him, he extended his legs in front of him to slow our descent. I did the same, and finally we came to a stop just at the bottom of the hill.

Bruised and bleeding, we lay there in shock for a moment, trying to catch our breath. I gasped as I saw Ratigan lying off to the right, but he lay facedown on the ground.

"Is…is he d-dead?" I whispered.

"No time to find out," Basil replied urgently. "We need to get out of here!"

Standing shakily to our feet, supporting each other as we staggered off as fast as we could to get away. I cast one last glance back over my shoulder at the motionless rat lying in the pile of rubble. I was surprised to feel a twinge of guilt at just leaving him there. After all he'd done, why should I care? Still, it seemed almost cruel. But looking back at the castle, I could see more guards on the path directly above us, and was sure that they would find him.

Though it was a painful descent, we had reached the base of the rock on which Ratigan's castle was perched, and now the woods lay before us. We entered hastily and headed east toward London, eager to get away from this dark place and all its horrors.

As time passed, everything that had happened began to take its toll on our bodies. Panting with effort, we practically stumbled through the forest, sometimes grunting in pain from our wounds. Several long red streaks trailed down my shoulders and arms from where Ratigan's claws had left their mark, as well as various cuts and bruises from the fall down the hill, and the deep gash on my head throbbed with pain from where it had hit a rock as I fell when Ratigan pushed us down. I knew Basil must be suffering as well, even more so since he'd been hurt practically the entire time we'd been here. Yet he ignored his own wounds and wrapped his arms around me, offering encouraging words and urging me onward.

"Come on," he whispered, his breath coming in ragged gasps. "We can make it… not far now…"

But after a few minutes, even Basil's iron stamina wavered, and we slowed down considerably. Letting out an agonized groan, suddenly Basil went limp. I quickly wrapped his arm around my neck and continued onward, now supporting most of his weight. "It's ok," I said, trying to encourage him as he had me. "We'll be alright…" But soon it became too much, and I too collapsed from exhaustion.

I lay there for a few seconds, trying to catch my breath. Then my heart nearly froze when I saw Basil lying unconscious on his side. I frantically turned him over on his back, wincing at the many wounds on his body. And he was so still…

"No, no, no…" I begged quietly, taking his face in my hands. "Basil, please… please, wake up…" I leaned down over him, relieved to find that he was breathing, though laboriously and at least his heart was still beating. But for how long…?

I sat up again, looking around frantically. If we continued in the direction we were going, we would hit London eventually… surely it wasn't too much further… All I knew was that I had to do anything to help Basil. I wasn't sure if I could carry him, but I had to try. He would have done the same for me.

Yet as I stood to my feet, an intense feeling of vertigo hit, and I felt as if I was going to be sick. My legs buckled beneath me and I fell back down to the ground again as my dinner threatened to come back up. I tried again, and again, over and over, but the pain and exhaustion I felt, combined with the smell of blood, was almost too much. My head throbbed with excruciating pain from where I had hit it on the rocks. With all these symptoms, I probably had a concussion. My shoulders and arms hurt badly from the damage done by Ratigan's claws, and my sides burned from running so much… it might have been a good thing that Basil was unconscious, so at least he wasn't feeling any pain.

Completely unable to walk, I simply lay back down beside Basil, resting my head on his chest, listening to the sound of his weak heartbeat and labored breathing. He had lost so much blood, and I'd lost a good bit. With my strength fading fast and feeling utterly exhausted, black tinged the edges of my vision, and I knew I would soon be unconscious as well.

What would become of us now? Basil and I had been through so much… separated and kept apart for so long, reunited at last only to be pulled apart again, finding each other once more and slipping through the clutches of the evil rat, barely escaping with our lives… only to die in the woods?

"No, it'll be ok," I whispered, saying the words out loud partly to reassure myself. "It'll be ok…"

Minutes or hours later, there was a rustling in the leaves and the sound of several voices. I gasped quietly and began to tremble.

_The guards_… I thought with a sinking heart. _They've found us_.

As the sounds drew closer, I buried my face in Basil's shirt, staining the fabric with tears. They would drag us back to the castle… or they might just take me, leaving Basil out here to die… I'd be forced to face that rat again, sentenced to a life in his service. He had won after all.

Hearing the footsteps coming closer, I closed my eyes tightly in fear. "Good heavens," I thought I heard someone say, but I was so out of it I couldn't be sure. Others were talking as well, but I couldn't make out what they were saying, their voices sounding far away as I felt myself growing more faint. Someone knelt down beside us, and I shivered as I felt a hand clutch my wrist as if feeling my pulse. They tried to roll me onto my back, but I resisted, clinging to Basil for dear life. I couldn't help it as a small whimper escaped my lips, which made me feel a bit pathetic and cowardly. But the truth was… I was absolutely terrified.

"Shh, it's alright, my dear," said a kind, soothing voice. It sounded so familiar, but I was so faint that I was sure I must be hallucinating. I simply closed my eyes tiredly, letting the darkness engulf me at last as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Figured y'all deserved a longer chapter since you've been waiting so patiently ^_^<strong>

**I was kinda anxious about the dialogue in this chapter. I hope it makes sense. And I hinted at some thing in Basil and Ratigan's past... maybe someday I'll expand on that ;)  
><strong>

**Well, it looks like we're winding down to the end. Only one more chapter to go...**

**EDIT: Originally I had Ratigan's first name to be James as a tribute to James Moriarity, but I just remembered that his first name was "Padriac" in the books, and I hate to change that. So from now on, he will be known in my fics as "Padriac Vincent Ratigan." I want to keep the Vincent as tribute to Vincent Price of course, plus that name means "to conquer," so I think that's very fitting for the "Napoleon of Crime"  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

My mind felt groggy from sleep as I came to my senses. But I gasped and sat bolt upright a moment later as the memories came flooding back. The sudden movement made me so dizzy… I groaned and shut my eyes as I reached a hand to my aching head.

"It's alright, dear," a kind and familiar female voice said as I felt gentle hands on my shoulders to steady me. "You're safe."

As I opened my eyes, my heart leapt with joy as I saw that I was back home at Baker Street, and I practically threw my arms around the female mouse beside me. "Oh, Mrs. Judson!" I exclaimed, though my voice sounded a bit weak. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"And I you, Miss Amber," she chuckled, giving me a gentle hug. "I was so relieved to hear that you and Mr. Basil had finally been found."

An icy feeling gripped my heart. "Is…I-Is he…?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the sentence.

"He's badly hurt, but alive," Mrs. Judson assured me with a sympathetic smile. "He hasn't awoken yet, but Dr. Dawson has patched him up and is taking good care of him. Now you just sit back and relax," she added, fluffing my pillow and adjusting the covers around me. "This has been a trying time for you both, and the best thing you can do now is rest and get your strength back up."

Though I longed to see Basil, I felt relief at knowing he was in good hands, so I nodded and sat back obediently, smiling at the mothering woman as she bustled about to make sure I was comfortable. Reaching a hand up, I felt stitches on the gash on my forehead from where I had hit my head on the rocks. Bandages were also wrapped around my upper arms and shoulders which were covered by my nightgown. Thankfully, they no longer hurt, as I assumed that Dr. Dawson must have administered some sort of medication while I had been unconscious. I repressed a shudder as I recalled the long claws that made those marks…

But all that mattered now is that we were home safe and sound. Well, perhaps not _entirely_ sound, but at least we were free of Ratigan.

"How did they find us?" I asked, trying to fill in the gaps of my memory.

"When you both disappeared so suddenly," Mrs. Judson began, handing me a warm cup of tea, which I took gratefully, "Dr. Dawson informed Scotland Yard and a search party set out immediately. They took Toby with them, and he followed the scent for a long time, but the trail grew cold at the edge of those woods. Knowing you must be in there, they split up into groups and finally found you several hours later. It was a good thing Dr. Dawson was in the group that found you, or else…" She trailed off, tears building up in her eyes. "You were both in such bad shape… I-I don't know what would have happened if…"

I took the kind lady's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, a little overcome with emotion myself. Dabbing her eyes with a corner of her apron, Mrs. Judson smiled. "But all that matters now is that you're home."

I nodded in complete agreement. Fidgeting with a loose thread on the covers, I looked to her anxiously. "May I see Basil?" I asked.

"Of course, my dear," she replied with a smile. "But just for a little while, and then it's back to bed with you. You need your rest too, you know."

"Yes, ma'am, I will," I replied with a soft laugh.

My legs were a little wobbly when I stood, so Mrs. Judson kept an arm around me for support and showed me into Basil's room down the hall. My heart quickened as we stepped in to see the still form lying on the bed with Doctor Dawson sitting in a chair beside it. The doctor looked up from redressing a bandage on Basil's arm and smiled sweetly. "Hello, Miss Amber," he greeted quietly so as not to disturb his patient. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you," I replied, trying to smile. But seeing Basil laying there so helpless made it extremely difficult. Dawson smiled sympathetically and motioned for me to come closer, and Mrs. Judson nodded in encouragement. So I slowly walked to the opposite side of the bed and sat down in a chair. As Dawson continued his work, I looked down anxiously at Basil and brushed some of the messy bangs out of his face, watching the slight rise and fall of his chest from his breathing.

"H-How is he?" I whispered in concern as I took Basil's limp hand in both of mine.

"Not as bad as I had originally thought," Dawson replied. "He did lose quite a bit of blood, but the gashes aren't too deep and they should heal without a problem so long as they don't get infected. I was most concerned because he had a bit of a fever, but thankfully it's gone now."

"So…" I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. "He's gonna be ok?"

"Yes. He's been through worse, so he'll recover from this in a flash and be back on his feet in a few days."

I sighed in relief, realizing that I had been holding my breath. "Something tells me he won't take well to being put on bed rest," Dawson said with a chuckle. "Anytime he gets sick or hurt, it's all I can do to make him sit still for more than five minutes. You know how bored he gets when he has nothing to do."

I laughed, remembering very well how hilarious it was to see him moaning and groaning when he was bored. "We'll just have to find some way to keep him entertained so he doesn't try to escape."

"Would you believe he tried to go out the window once?" Dawson laughed.

"Yes. Yes I would."

I remained there for a good while long after Dawson finished dressing Basil's wounds. It worried me that he hadn't woken up yet, but I knew he was exhausted, and as Dawson said, rest was the best thing for him. After some time, he also insisted that I go back to bed and rest as well, so I reluctantly did as he said.

Yet no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, Ratigan appeared. I wondered if he was hurt as bad as Basil was. That was a pretty nasty fall… I gasped in surprise. After all he'd done, here I was wondering if he was ok. Why should I care? Maybe I just felt sorry for him. He had had a rough life, after all. It wasn't fair how people treat him so badly just because of his species. He has feelings like everyone else. Maybe if they hadn't been so cruel, he wouldn't have been driven to a life of crime. Apart from those crimes, he really wasn't so bad…

_Snap out of it, Amber_! I thought angrily, annoyed at these invading thoughts. _That suave gentlemanly behavior is just an act to get you on his side… Or, maybe it's not…_ _He might have wanted me around because he just wanted someone to listen, someone to actually care for him. Maybe he just needs a second chance…_

Bombarded by these conflicting thoughts, I tossed and turned under the covers, but sleep was now impossible. Finally, I gave up and put on my robe and headed downstairs. I tiptoed quietly to keep from waking anyone up. I considered poking my head in Basil's room to check on him, but I knew that Dawson was in there to watch over him, so I decided against it.

As I reached the sitting room, which was dimly lit by the dying embers in the fire, I sat on the couch and curled my feet up beside me. I had nearly dozed off when I heard a soft noise beside me. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Basil covering me with a blanket.

"Basil!" I couldn't help myself as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Hello, darling," he said with a laugh as he returned the hug. Noticing that he gripped a walking stick in one hand and seeing the bandages beneath his dressing gown caused me to remember his wounds and I released him, blushing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I'm… I'm just so glad you're ok."

"No need for apology," he assured me, sitting down beside me and propping the stick against the arm of the couch. He reached up and touched my cheek softly. "I'm glad to see you safe as well."

I scooted closer to him and laid my head against his shoulder as he placed his arm around me. It felt so good to be together at last.

"I couldn't sleep," I said.

"I just woke up. Rather lazy bum, wouldn't you say?"

"I'll forgive you this time," I laughed. "Wait, I thought you were supposed to stay in bed," I said, raising one eyebrow. "How did you get past Dawson?"

"I have my ways," he replied cryptically with that mischievous twinkle back in his eyes.

"Tiptoeing out while he was fast asleep?"

"Pretty much."

We laughed quietly, feeling like children as we tried to keep quiet to avoid being caught and sent back to bed. We sat there for a while just enjoying each other's company, lost in our own thoughts. I shivered as a chilling thought entered my mind, and Basil pulled the blanket closer around me. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I looked up at him worriedly. "What if… what if he comes back?" I whispered.

Basil's face grew solemn as he tucked a stray curl behind my ear. "I… I confess that possibility crossed my mind as well. But I promise I won't let him hurt you again."

"It's you I'm worried about," I said. "I don't want you getting killed because of me…"

"I'll be alright," he said, trying to assure me. "He's tried to rid himself of me in the past, and he wasn't won yet. He just caught us off guard this time. But if he tries again… we'll be ready. And whatever happens, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe."

"And I'll do the same for you," I promised.

As we looked into each other's eyes, united in our fight against our enemies, our faces ever so close, Basil caressed my face softly. My heart pounded as I brought my face closer. Then we kissed. And in that moment, I knew that so long as we were together, everything would turn out fine.

…...

A painful groan escaped his lips as the Professor crawled from the rubble. His very bones ached from the tumble he had taken down the steep rocky hill. He shook his head at the irony. It wasn't the first nasty fall he had suffered… and not the first time that his prey had slipped right through his fingers. Just the thought of that annoying pipsqueak of a detective made his blood boil-

"B-Boss? Is that you?" a gruff, throaty voice called down to him. "H-Hey, fellas, he's over here!" There was a scuffling sound as they picked their way across the rocks, then a cry and grunting as they lost their footing and slid the rest of the way down, landing face down with a loud _thud_. Ratigan let out another groan. Of all the people who could have found him it had to be…

"Fidget, you imbecile," Ratigan said through gritted teeth, "get your ugly face out of the dirt and help me."

"R-R-Right away, Boss!" Fidget stammered as he jumped right up and hobbled over to the Professor. As the tiny bat tried unsuccessfully to haul Ratigan up on his feet, a few guards who had heard Fidget's calls made their way carefully down the slope to help their leader. The minions strained and grunted as they picked him up off the ground and managed to support his large bulky form between them. As they helped guide him back in the direction of his sanctuary, that brilliant criminal mind of his was already working to devise a plan of revenge. From the hateful glare he shot into the direction Amber and Basil had gone into the forest, the trees should have burst into flames.

Sometimes he viewed Basil as nothing more than an annoying fly buzzing about his head. Basil's intelligence nearly equaled his own, and though he was loath to admit it, Ratigan somewhat admired that about him. He may be annoying at times, but Ratigan actually enjoyed the competition because Basil was the best opponent for his criminal brain.

_But_… he was almost _too_ good. Countless times he devised the perfect crime, had stood on the very brink of victory; and then Basil would appear at the worst possible time and ruin everything. There was no doubt in his mind that the buffoons at Scotland Yard would never catch him. But with Basil on their side, they had nearly succeeded. He always managed to slip through his foe's grasp at the last moment… but how long would it be before that wasn't enough? He nearly lost the game that night on Big Ben… he shook his head angrily to dispel that thought. No. Basil could not- _would_ not- win. He would make certain of it. And the only way to ensure his own victory was to rid himself of Basil once and for all.

He had had the perfect plan. Using that girl as bait. Since the beginning of their rivalry, he had made it his business to learn everything he could about his foe; his habits, his traits, his family and friends. And in that time, he quickly learned was that the detective was a solitary creature. What few family members he had left were seldom seen, and his social life was practically nonexistent. He was surprised when Basil had gained a colleague in the form of that chubby doctor because he had always thought that Basil would work alone. But Ratigan himself had his own minions and subordinates… perhaps Basil had simply equipped himself with another ally to try to stop him.

But that girl… why was he so protective of her? Basil was like himself in that he was always gentlemanly and courteous to females, and since being the hero he was, always helped a damsel in distress. But he never viewed them as anything more than prospective clients, and once the case was over never gave them another thought. He was a logical, calculating machine, and had no interest in feelings of love or romance. Yet from their interactions, it seemed that Basil _did_ have feelings for this one. That was why Ratigan had observed the girl, to see how he could use her against him, to find out what was different about her. Because anything that was worth interest to Basil of Baker Street must be a treasure indeed. A treasure that he wouldn't mind having for himself.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, Basil" Ratigan thought. "But I will have her…one way… or another."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, that's it! Seven months and ten days later, "Echoes in the Night" is finally finished! I'm actually kinda sad to see it end. But it's been an awesome journey, and a very fun fic to write, even if it was depressing in several parts XD <strong>

**So for this chapter, I just wanted to show that everyone was ok. Yay for happy endings ^_^ Also thought I'd show what happened to Ratigan too. He's definitely not out for the count, so we'll see what else he has planned for Basil and Amber in the sequel! ;) Also, I didn't really go into the kiss that much because I have NO idea what it's like... yep, never been kissed XD**

**Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and faved and even made fanart for this little story. I had no idea that a dream i had back in October 2011 would turn into this, so it's been awesome to see it evolve so much! (and thank you for being patient for updates... sorry I made you wait so long!) Thanks very much and I hope you enjoyed it****!** **3**

**PS. I'm turning this fic into a comic which is posted on my deviantART account at .com! ^_^  
><strong>


	14. Author's Note

**Haha no, this is not an extra chapter... just a few extra notes that I'd like to share about this story. Y'all know how long my author's notes are, so I thought I'd just condense my final thoughts all into one place XD Sorry to get your hopes up if you saw this in your notifications on your email or whatever. Of course you don't have to read it if you don't want to. ^^;**

* * *

><p>On October 4, 2011, I had a very strange, dark, scary, depressing dream about the two main characters from my favorite Disney movie. The dream was so vivid and interesting that I wrote it down the next day. After reading it, I decided to add some details and dialogue with the intention of turning it into a little one chapter ficlet, and uploaded it to deviantART and . Then after some thought and at the encouragement of others, I began adding chapters… and now, over the course of eight months, it has grown into a full blown story and at the moment is my most faved and reviewed fanfic.<p>

The process has really been an amazing journey, and I've had so much fun writing this story, though there were some bumps in the road. There were a couple times when I grew discouraged because I thought the plot was too cheesy and sappy, and the characters were _extremely_ out of character (especially Basil), and writer's block hampered me in my efforts on more than one occasion. I even considered scrapping it altogether several times. But I'm so glad I didn't.

There are a few things that I wish I had done differently. For instance, I wish I had pointed out in the beginning that Amber was a mouse… after all, it is a bit strange to picture a human running around with mice. Also, in this story it was assumed that Amber and Basil already knew each other. (Maybe someday in the future I can go back and make a prequel of sorts to show how they met.) I also wish the issue of time travel hadn't been brought up in chapter 11; and also in the beginning Amber wore pants instead of a dress, and that was obviously the opposite of women's fashion from that time period. And of course there is the occasional grammar/spelling error. But hey, no one's perfect.

I can only attribute these glitches to my mistake of not having a definite idea of how I wanted the story to end all along. Like I said, I had no intention of continuing the story at first, but as I began adding more chapters, I was basically making things up as I went, which took away from the plot. But I can say that I have learned my lesson, and I'll remember this so that my future stories will turn out better.

I'd also like to point out that Amber is an original character I created _based on _myself. It is not me exactly. Yes, she looks and acts and talks like me (because I tend to base my OC's off of people I know, and who better do I know than myself?); and yes, it was me who was in the actual dream; but she is _not_ me. There was absolutely _nothing_ romantic about the dream I had; I added that element to enhance the story, and also because I wanted to experiment because I've never written romance before. I suppose that this is technically a self insert since I created a character based on myself, but I just want to make a point to certain people who may read this so they will understand… I am NOT in love with a fictional mouse character. This story was written just for fun and entertainment.

I'm also a little embarrassed because of the apparent obsession Ratigan seems to have for Amber. I didn't intend for it to turn into a Twilight-like rivalry where the two main characters fought over the same girl. I don't think it's quite that bad, but if it is, I apologize. The main reason I did that was because I thought Ratigan's main reason behind keeping her there with him was to torture Basil more. I mean, the thought of someone you love being forced to work for your worst enemy would drive anyone insane. So it was a sort of mind game with Ratigan to throw Basil off his game since they're always trying to thwart each other. But, in the process, Ratigan also realizes that he wants what Basil has. Like anyone else, he just wants to be loved and shown some compassion.

That's one major thing that this fic has done to me: it's drastically changed my opinion of the Professor. I had always viewed him as a horrible monster who committed the most atrocious of crimes. But I'd discovered that there is so much more depth to his personality than that. Of course, there is always room for interpretation with these fictional characters. Basil's romantic side was never even hinted at in the film, so there's plenty of room to speculate on that as well. We do have a better understanding of them if we are to compare them to their counterparts, Mr. Sherlock Holmes and Professor James Moriarity. But who's to say they are exactly like Doyle's creations? (As hilarious as it sounds, I seriously doubt Moriarity danced and sang about his latest criminal endeavors with his minions). And this is fanfiction after all, so the writer pretty much has free reign on what they will do with the characters. So for _my_ _own_ stories, I do draw a lot of inspiration from Doyle's characters; but I also like to add my own details to their personalities, just so I don't feel like so much of a copycat.

As far as keeping everyone in character goes, I think I did pretty well with Ratigan. He's so fun to write and has such an awesome personality to begin with. Now Basil, I'm not so sure about. At times, I do feel like I made him too out of character. Fidget is also very fun; I like to use him as the comic relief, especially since this story was so dark and depressing. And I'm also afraid I made Amber too much of a Mary Sue. But like I said, this story was like a little experiment to see what I could do, and hopefully my skills have improved since I began writing it and the sequel and my other stories will turn out much better.

But overall, I am very happy with how this story has turned out. Sure, there are things I probably would have done differently now from back then, but what's done is done. Of course I could go back and rewrite it, but that would be such a hassle and I'm honestly afraid to tamper with it anymore. Sometimes when I finish painting or drawing a picture, I'll see a spot or something that's bugging me and try to go back and fix it; but when I do, I usually end up making a bigger mess than if I had just left it alone. So I feel like I'm satisfied this the final product of this story, and lots of people seem to enjoy it as it is, so I will just leave it at that and focus on the sequel.

So, thank you so much to everyone who has read, faved, commented, reviewed, even made fanart for this fic. It means the world to me to get such positive feedback (and even negative feedback! I don't particularly mind criticism; I honestly like to know what people think of my writing. And if you see a mistake, by all means, tell me so I can go back and fix it!). And also thank you to all my friends on DA and who have encouraged me and supported me throughout this entire process. I honestly couldn't do it without you guys, and I sincerely appreciate it. I had no idea when I had that dream that it would turn into something so big, and I can honestly say that I'm extremely excited to start on the sequel!

-Amber


End file.
